More Than One Complication
by Jinxible
Summary: ABANDONED. Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts.
1. Ch 1: Complete Confusion

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: _Complete Confusion_**

Her last day had come. It was hard for him to watch her. He knew what he felt for the young Gryffindor was wrong...but he couldn't help himself.

Her wild, frizzy, curls called out to him to touch them, to entangle each strand in his hands.

Her creamy skin looked as soft as silk. He wished he could caress every inch of her body.

Her lips were torture enough. So small and delicate, yet they seemed so inviting. And they too called out to him. He would love to steal just one kiss.

Her face was that of an angel. Beauty had gladly graced her features.

And intelligence had charmed her mind. Never had he encountered a woman of wit strong enough to match his own. And yet, with all that knowledge lodged in her brain, she had no clue how he felt about her.

He was in love with her.

* * *

Ten years later...

Severus Snape made his way to the Great Hall for dinner like usual. Walking up a flight of dungeon stairs, yelling at students just to hear them scream.

But for the last three years, his routine had changed. No more could he torture the children. His mind was preoccupied by someone else.

Hermione Granger.

Getting over her was not easy. The day she graduated Severus thought he would loose his mind. Hermione would no longer grace Hogwarts with her presence, nor his heart. Seven years had passed since that day. Seven years of forgetting...or at least trying to forget. He tried everything, even potions and spells. Nothing seemed to work. Perhaps he was meant to be miserable.

But then Severus saw her. She was sitting with the staff at the Head Table that evening for dinner. And to his surprise, before he was even within two feet of the table, she smiled at him and waved a very friendly hello. His heart melted. This could not be. Was he dreaming? He remembered their conversation like it was yesterday...

_"Don't tell me you're back for another term." Hermione frowned at his comment. Severus had not meant it to be insulting._

_"Well, it's nice to see you too, Professor." And with that she turned away from him, determined not to say another word._

_"Why must you take everything so literally?" She turned to face him. God, how he loved her eyes._

_"Why must you be so sarcastic all the time?"_

_Forgetting every ounce of care he felt for the girl before him, he spat back, "Why must you be so disrespectful!"_

_Hermione stood from her seat and said, "Why must you be so rude!"_

_"Why must you two fight?" Albus Dumbledore caught wind of their 'conversation'. He stood between them and said politely, "I will not have you two arguing with each other over petty matters."_

_"But, Head Master," Severus began, "she started-"_

_"I don't care if a talking potato started it, Severus," he said all the more carefully. "I will not have my staff fighting amongst themselves."_

_"Staff," Severus said in disbelief. "Ms. Granger is not apart of the staff." Dumbledore said nothing. "Is she?" This time he nodded. "When exactly were you planning to tell me this?"_

_"Obviously never," Dumbledore replied in a joking fashion._

_"Please spare me your jests, sir."_

_"Well, I was planning to tell everyone over dinner. But seeing how you already know, I'd say my job is done."_

_"Surely this must be some kind of early Halloween prank, sir," he said as he gazed toward Hermione._

_"Is it so hard for you to see me as your equal," she asked waiting for his harsh, but truthful answer._

_"No," he said simply._

_"What," both her and Dumbledore said in unison. Their reaction was not surprising to Severus._

_"You are an extremely intelligent witch," he began. "I'm sure you are very capable of teaching and will master whatever subject you are appointed to in no time."_

_"Well...well, thank you, sir..." Hermione was rather flustered. Severus Snape had just given her a compliment, more than one actually. Perhaps he wasn't feeling to well. Nevertheless, it was very kind of him to say those things._

_"Yes, well, the Head Master knows what he is doing. He wouldn't have hired you if he carried any doubts."_

Soon his thoughts would no longer be plagued with Hermione Granger. Tonight would be the last night he would think about her. No more sleepless evenings, whispering to her name to the dark. He would no longer think of her body or her beauty. Their relationship would be purely professional.

Finding his seat at the Head Table, Severus saw that there were two vacant seats left. One was next to him and the other was next to Professor Sprout. He said a silent prayer, hoping that Hermione would sit next to him tonight.

Severus needed to speak with her.

About five minutes into dinner, Severus saw Hermione enter the Great Hall. She was wearing a black teaching robe. The first couple buttons where undone and he could see the blue blouse she wore underneath. Trying his best not to imagine what lay beneath her shirt, Severus took a sip of pumpkin juice and waited for her to sit.

The chair next to Professor Sprout was still vacant, as was the one next to him. _She would choose to sit next to her rather than me_, he thought. But to his surprise, he saw her coming towards him. Taking another drink from his goblet, before he knew it, Hermione had sat down.

Helping herself to a scoop of mashed potatoes she said, "How are you this evening, Severus?" His name sounded so perfect when it fell from her lips. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said, clearly lying. "And you?"

"I'm great," she said smiling. _She is always great_, he thought. _NO! STOP! Focus!_

"Interesting choice," he said. Hermione became confused.

"What?" She then saw Severus was gesturing towards Professor Sprout. "Oh," she said, laughter clearly detected in her voice. "I learned my lesson the hard way. The last time I sat next the Head of Hufflepuff, all she wanted to talk about was Hufflepuff." She glanced at her former Herbology teacher. "She is very sweet, but I don't think I can go through that again."

"So, I'm first choice?" Hermione smiled.

"Tonight, I suppose you are."

* * *

They ate their meal in silence. Every now and then, Severus would begin to say something, then would stop in mid sentence. He must have said 'never mind' a million times that night. Finally, Hermione could take it no more.

"Okay, what's wrong with you?" Severus just stared at her unknowingly. "I have a strange feeling that you want to tell me something."

Severus found enough courage to say, "Yes, I do."

"What is it?"

"I...I have to ask you a question...well, no."

"No?"

"Well, it's really more a question of asking you for advice."

"Advice?"

"No. More on the lines of help." Hermione's head was about to explode.

"Okay, wait," she said. "Do you want advice or help?" Severus thought for a moment.

"I think I need both."

"Both? Okay, now we're getting somewhere. What's the problem?"

"Now you know if I tell you this," he said slowly, "it is to be held in the strictest of confidence."

"Of course. Absolutely. I would expect no less from you." Severus took another breath.

"Lately, I have been having thoughts..."

"Thoughts," she asked. "About what?"

"About someone." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"Someone? Okay, I'm with you so far."

"They are causing a distraction...a big distraction in my life." Hermione had no idea that she was the distraction he spoke of.

"So, this person is disturbing you from your work and-"

"And everything," he said slightly louder than he wanted. "She is driving me crazy!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"She? This person is a woman." Severus noticed the surprise in her voice. He was silent for a moment. Perhaps he had said too much.

"You find that hard to believe," he snapped.

"No," she said quickly. "Um, how exactly is she distracting you?"

"By just being her. She alone is enough to make me forget my own name."

"So, what are you saying," she asked, a small smile on her lips. "Do you like her, Severus?"

"No! Don't be ridiculous!" He sighed heavily. "I'm in love with her." Hermione's eyes grew two sizes too big.

"You're in love with her?" A smile suddenly found her lips again. "That's wonderful, Severus! Congratulations!" Hermione stopped her small celebration and looked at Severus. "And yet you're not showing happiness."

"No, I'm not."

"Why not," Hermione asked curiously.

"Because," he turned to face the woman he loved, "I'm not suppose to be in love with her." He hesitated. "It's...wrong."

"Wrong?" Hermione turned around completely so that her body was facing him. "Severus, who ever told you loving someone was wrong, then they are the ones making the mistake. You should be happy. You should be jumping for joy as we speak." Severus raised an eyebrow. "Okay, maybe jumping for joy isn't your style," she said laughing softly, "but you should accept your feelings. No good could ever come from them if they are pushed away."

"But you don't understand," he said. "I can't love this woman."

"Again I ask you, why not? What's holding you back?"

"That's just it. I'm holding myself back."

"So, I take it that means you haven't told her?"

"Oh, Merlin, no! I'd never tell her that!" Hermione smiled.

"Well, that's your problem, silly," she said. "You need to tell her! You need to open your lips and just let the words flow naturally."

"No," he said curtly.

"Well, how else do you expect her to find out?"

"Have you even been listening to what I've been saying," he said clearly annoyed. "I don't want to tell her."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, but the only way to solve your problem is to tell this woman how you feel about her."

"Well, I hate to break it to you, Hermione," he countered, "but I refuse to give into that option."

"Fine," she said turning back around in her seat to finish her meal.

"_Fine_? That's all you have to say?"

"Yeah."

"Some help you were," he snickered under his breath. Hermione heard.

"Look, you asked for advice and I gave it to you. It's your choice to use it." Severus sighed.

"It doesn't really matter anyway. She would never love me..."

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth, isn't it?"

"There is nothing wrong with you-"

"My past-"

"Everyone has a past, Severus," she interrupted. "You are a strong, intelligent and attractive man. If the girl you love can't see that, then maybe your right. Maybe you shouldn't love her." Severus was shocked by her words.

_She said I was attractive._

"Anyway," she said rising from her seat, "I have dozens of essays to grade. And I have to get to the library before the students beat me." Pushing in her chair before she left, she said, "I hope I have been of some help to you. Good night, Severus."

_Attractive? Why did she say that?_

As he watched her disappear into the dark corridor, his feet suddenly felt compelled to run after her. Walking at lightening speed, Severus found Hermione making her way into the library. _Typical_, he thought.

Making his way into the library as well, Severus saw her headed towards the books that held information on magical artifacts. Quickly catching up with her, Severus grabbed her arm from behind, pulling her behind one of the bookcases. Hermione let out a startled gasp when she felt fingers close around her arm. She began to panic, but slowly calmed down when she saw who it was.

"Severus," she said breathlessly, "you scared the living daylights out of me! Have you completely lost it?"

"Probably," was all he said. His face held no emotion.

"Did you forget something," she asked, hoping he would tell her and move about his business.

"Yes."

"And that would be?"

"This." Slowly, as Hermione began to regain her breath back, it was taken away from her. Suddenly, Severus claimed her lips in a gentle, yet passion filled kiss. This unexpected contact rooted Hermione to the ground. Finding the strength to move, Hermione lightly pushed against his chest, trying to break the connection, but her hands didn't hold enough power.

Luckily, the sounds of the students filling into the library, broke Severus' concentration, and finally his kiss. Pulling away from her slowly, he couldn't believe what he had just done. He merely looked at her face. It was flushed red. Despite the on coming noisiness from the students, all Severus heard was silence. He wished she would say something...anything would do.

Hermione's ears, too, were filled with stillness. Still rather close to each other, she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. She was at a loss for words.

_Why would he do that...oh, no!_ And then suddenly it dawned on her.

"You're kidding me," she whispered to herself. Hermione met his gaze. This time she spoke loud enough for Severus to hear, "Please tell me, you're kidding me...Severus, I...I don't know what to say..."

"I'm sorry," he said, stepping as far away from her as he possibly could.

"Now, wait a minute-"

"I promise you, it will never happen again, Ms. Granger."

And with that, he disappeared into the crowd of gathering students. Hermione would have called out to him, but her mouth could not form the words. They felt as though they were on fire. For some reason, the tingling didn't want to stop.

"Impossible," was all she could manage before she left the library in complete confusion.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	2. Ch 2: Something Approaches

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to Bronwyn, Jinxd n cursed, Applekissis, kakkle, frenchvanilla, czarinaTracy, Varcolaci, lazyllama101, PiperLeoEternally, Sabrina, prin69, and DracoGinnyFan17 for your reviews.

And a special thanks to:

iloveseverussnape- Wow! Thanks for your enthusiasm! You're putting me on your Favorite's List? I'm so honored :-D

Celtic Words- I've never been complimented on my conversational pieces before. Thanks!

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: _Something Approaches_**

Hermione filled her hands with water and splashed it on her face. As the drops trickled down her face and slowly descended to her neck, she turned off the faucet and grabbed the nearby towel on the rack next to the sink. She patted her face dry and replaced the burgundy towel back on the pole.

Walking out of the bathroom, Hermione took off her teaching robe and tossed it onto her bed.

"What was he thinking," she said aloud. "What was I thinking!" Hermione felt like ripping every strand of her hair out. It made no sense. She had so many questions. _How could he love me? Why does he love me? When did he start to feel this way?_

But Hermione was a little more concerned with the incident in the library. She couldn't get it off her mind. He just came out of no where and kissed her. She thought about it and began to think it was her fault. She did ask him 'Did you forget something?' And sure enough, he did. Who knew it would have been that?

Hermione walked over to the body length mirror on the wall. She just looked at herself and said, "What could Severus possibly see in me?"

"Your beauty, perhaps," came a voice. Hermione furrowed her brow and looked around. "Why would our dear Potions Master hold eyes for you?" She recognized the voice.

"Peeves." And without a doubt, the very poltergeist in question fell from the ceiling.

"The one and only," he said flying about her room.

"You say that like it's a good thing," countered Hermione. At this comment, Peeves floated down to face her.

"I haven't done anything to you, Professor...yet."

"No, you haven't, Peeves. And if you know what's good for you, you won't ever attempt any kind of stunt," snapped Hermione. Peeves smiled wickedly.

"Perhaps, Professor Snape can brighten your mood." Though it did no good, Hermione lunged at the ghost, running straight through him. "Perhaps not."

"I really don't have time for your silly games and pranks, Peeves. So, if you don't mind, the wall is right there." Peeves chuckled.

"As much as I would love to play with you," he began, "I am here on a business matter."

"Business? I'm sorry to disappoint you, Peeves, but thedead don't have business." Hermione walked over to her bed and without hesitation, she flopped face down onto it. She didn't really care about what Peeves had to say. It was probably just ridiculous information.

"No, I don't have business," Peeves said, "but the Head Master of Hogwarts does." Hermione lifted her head slightly from the pillow, waiting to here more. "Your presence has been requested, along with the rest of the staff, in the Great Hall before the start of you rounds."

"I don't have rounds tonight," she said. "And what is this meeting about?" When she didn't hear an answer, Hermione turned her head and Peeves was no where to be found. She sighed heavily and rolled off the bed. Grabbing her teaching robe, she reluctantly put it on and left her quarters, on her way to the Great Hall.

* * *

As the students of Hogwarts retired to their dormitories, the staff prepared themselves for their late night round through the castle. However, this night was different. The wind howled and frost clung to the windows. And in the Great Hall, Albus Dumbledore waited for the arrival of his staff. The meeting was of grave importance. 

As he waited for the appearance of the faculty, Albus couldn't help but pace up and down the long path before him. He could not hide his nervousness. After walking a million steps, his ears finally heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Standing in place, Albus greeted everyone with his usual smile. Everyone seemed to be accounted for except...

"Where is-" At the precise moment, Hermione came walking into view. "Ah," said Albus. "Never mind."

Severus couldn't help but incline his head towards her. Hermione, on the other hand, seemed to not even notice him. How he wished he could take back what he did in the library. It was obviously a mistake beyond words.

_She wouldn't even look at me._ _You're a fool, Severus._ The Head Master's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. I suppose curiosity is getting the best of you at the moment, so I will delay it no longer." Albus paused a moment in hesitation. "I fear we are in grave danger."

Hermione, along with a few other professor's, furrowed their brows. Whispers sounded, but Hermione made her voice heard.

"Danger, sir," she asked.

"Yes," he replied, "unfortunately me dear, we are."

"What threatens us, Albus," asked a rather shaky Minerva McGonagall. "It's not Volde-"

"No," Albus said quickly. "He can come back no more."

Hermione let out a slow breath of relief. _Thank goodness_, she thought. Albus continued.

"I cannot say what threaten us, Minerva," he began slowly, "because I do not know." Minerva went wide eyed in horror. Hermione followed suit.

"Well, then how can you be sure it is not him," asked a very fearful Hermione. "How can you be sure he is not back?"

"Hermione, he cannot return," said Albus softly. "Harry, Ron, and you made sure of that." Hermione shook away her thoughts and her worries. He was right. Voldemort was gone and could never return.

"Of course," was all she said. Albus continued.

"Something approaches the castle. Something dark and...the Ministry believes it to be more powerful than Voldemort." He paused. "I will know more on the matter in the morning.

"Now, there is of course, a space for error. Nothing is certain. Starting tonight, every teacher will patrol the corridors. No exceptions. As you do your rounds tonight, and every night for that matter, I ask you to be mindful and stay alert. And, just as an extra precaution, beginning tonight everyone will double up. The hallway patrolling will be done in pairs until I feel it is safe to do otherwise-"

"I can patrol by myself, sir," came the voices of both Hermione and Severus. Albus merely looked at them. He saw them exchange a nervous glance. And suddenly, the Head Master developed a grand idea.

"Well, because you two feel the same way about the situation in question," he said, "perhaps both of you should partner up this eve."

"What," they said in unison once more. Albus smiled.

"Excellent! It's settled then."

"But, sir," began Severus, "I don't think-"

"Everyone else, I expect you can choose for yourselves," he said completely ignoring Severus' words. "And remember, be mindful and stay alert."

With those last words,the Great Hall slowly emptied.Instead of following the other professors, Hermione and Severus found themselves walking up toAlbus. Hermione was not looking forward to this. After what had just happened between them, she was sure Severus wasn't either. Suddenly, Hermione had an idea. She hoped it would get her out of this.

"Sir," she began, "I'm not scheduled for patrolling tonight."

"I could have sworn I had just explained that, Hermione," said Albus. "Where you not listening?" Hermione didn't know how to answer him.

"Well, I just think-"

"You just think Severus could take care of it."

"Yes," she said nodding vigorously. "He's more than capable, sir." Severus noted her uneasiness. He knew what Hermione was trying to do.

"I have no doubt in my mind, Hermione, that Severus is capable of completing his rounds by himself, as are you," he said. "The safety of my staff and my students rein supreme at the present time. Because of the impending circumstances, I do not want to take anything to chance."

"I understand," said Hermione, her voice lower than usual. She turned to Severus. "Shall we?"

"After you." He moved to the side and waited for her to pass.

* * *

_Be mindful and stay alert_, Severus thought as he walk beside Hermione in the dark corridors. The only light came from their wands. Severus had no problem staying alert with her so close to him. He wanted so badly to penetrate her mind. However, Hermione was a very skilled witch. She had more knowledge about the mind than any other person Severus knew. It would have been useless for him to attempt anything. 

Hermione head was racing with questions. Questions that needed answers. And Severus, unfortunately, was the only one who could give them to her. _Should I ask him_, she thought. _I have a right know. But should I even bring it up?_ Everything was already awkward between them since the kiss in the library. Hermione would probably only make matters worse.

"Ridiculous..." she said to herself.

"What's ridiculous?" Hermione went wide eyed.

_He heard me. Great!_

"Nothing," she said without looking at him. Severus didn't press the matter. And Hermione was glad for it.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	3. Ch 3: The Skull and Serpent

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to cordyangel, Applekissis, iloveseverussnape, PiperLeoEternally, lazyllama101, prin69, DracoGinnyFan17, and dendara100-1 for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: _The Skull and Serpent_**

"You really didn't have to walk me to my quarters, Severus," said Hermione as both her and Severus stopped in front of her door. "It's really unnecessary..."

"Well," he began, "considering what we were just informed of, one can never be too careful."

"That's very true," she said softly. Silence followed her statement. You could hear the songs of the crickets from outside the stone castle walls. Severus dared to break the stillness.

"Welcome to our first awkward moment," he said suddenly. Hermione laughed nervously.

_How can he joke at a time like this_, she thought.

She smiled lightly and said, "Well, um, it was a pleasure doing rounds with you. I greatly enjoyed your company."

"I enjoyed yours as well." Hermione gave him one last smiled before she placed her hand on the door knob.

"Good night, Severus." When she didn't see him move, she slowly removed her fist from the handle and asked, "Severus, was there something else..." Hermione trailed off suddenly when she realized what had happened the last time she asked him such a question.

Finding all his strength, Severus cleared his throat and said, "I wanted to...well, that is to say...I..." Severus stopped. _Why does apologizing have to be so hard_, he thought.

_Perhaps you are afraid she will not forgive you_, said a small voice inside his head.

_Hermione is not the type to hold a grudge_, he said to himself. _She would never leave our relationship in such a state._

_And why wouldn't she_, said the voice again. _You come out of the darkness and spring your feelings on her with no warning. Whether you believe it or not, she has every right to hate._

"Severus," came Hermione's soft voice. "Are you okay?" Severus adored her concern. Snapping out of his mental state, he saw Hermione staring at him. She could not hide her confusion. While he had been rationalizing with himself, she had been waiting patiently for him to regain his speech.

"I'm fine, Hermione," he said finally. Pausing for a moment to exhale, Severus slowly found his words again. "I wanted to...apologize-"

"Apologize," she questioned. "For what?" Hermione truly did not know. Severus sighed.

"Do not act as though you are completely oblivious to the fact, Hermione." Then it hit her.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Severus."

"Please don't make me say it..." He stopped. "Wait, what?" Hermione couldn't stop the smile tugging on her lips.

"Are you begging? I've never seen this side of you before." Instantly, Severus became his old self, completely forgetting that Hermione said no apology was necessary.

"I do not beg," he said defensively.

"You just did," she said simply. "You said please."

"You're right," he said curtly. "I did say please. But that's hardly begging, Hermione."

"I consider it begging, Severus."

"Well, don't get used to it, Ms. Granger," he said, his voice emotionless. "I can assure you, it's not an everyday thing."

"Pity," she said. "I happen to like this side of you better. Your human side is rather enjoyable. It's much more attractive than the heartless pit of blackness you often love to portray."

_Again she says 'attractive'!_ "I portray that, what did you say...the heartless pit of blackness for a reason," he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, really," she said. "And what, pray tell, is your grand purpose?"

"To keep little Know-it-alls out of my personal affairs!" Hermione opened her mouth slightly, completely offended.

"Well, I hate to be the one to tell you this," she yelled, "but if I'm not mistaken, I happen to be a big part of your personal affairs! You just come out of no where and kiss me, like its no big deal! No matter how pleasant it may have been, that is still no way to conduct yourself! Honestly, who does that! The least you could have done was explain the situation!"

"I did explain the situation!"

"Yes, but only to a certain extent," she countered just as heatedly as him. Hermione was out of breath. She need to calm herself.

Meanwhile, her words had just sunk into Severus' head. _Pleasant? She said it was pleasant?_

In a more controlled voice, Hermione said, "You poured your heart and soul out to me, Severus. And it pains me to say that I didn't know it. At dinner, I had no idea you were referring to me. And then in the library...well...you know what happened. In a way...everything became clear." She stopped.

"Pleasant," said Severus, his hopes high. "You said it was pleasant."

"Did I," asked Hermione nervously. "Well, maybe because that's what it was." Severus could not believe his ears. The next words that fell from her lips were too sweet to be witnessed. "No one has ever thought of me in that way, Severus." A small smile found its way to her lips. "It was pleasant to know that someone finally does. My only problem with the situation is," she paused, her smile now gone, "I wish you would have told me sooner."

And with those last words, Hermione opened the door that lead to her quarters and lightly closed the entrance, not saying another word to Severus. There she left him, with only his thoughts of regret. "Perhaps, I should have told her sooner-AH!"

A great wave of pain shot through his left forearm. As he clutched his hand over his arm, the burning subsided, though very slowly. Lifting his sleeve carefully, his worse fear had been realized.

"No," he whispered. "It cannot be..." Severus' eyes fell upon the Dark Mark. The once faded tattoo shined brightly against his pale skin. The skull and serpent were as clear as daylight.

"AHHHHH!" Severus' head snapped towards Hermione's door. Her scream sounded again. Severus quickly grabbed the knob, but the entrance was seal shut.

"Hermione," he yelled back. She gave no reply. Only the sound of her cries filled his ears. The door still not opening, Severus took out his wand and shouted, "Alohamora!"

The latch didn't click.

Perhaps magic wasn't the answer. Gathering all his strength, Severus began to ram the door with his shoulder. Hermione's screams became more and more deafening. He was sure she would wake up the whole castle. Finally, when Severus broke through the door, her shrieks seemed to have subsided.

Crashing to the floor himself, he saw Hermione on her knees, trying desperately to catch her breath. Picking himself off the ground, he quickly rushed over to her motionless form. He saw she was clutching the small of her back.

"Hermione..." he said, lightly grabbing her shoulders. Her breath was fast and uneven. Hermione was completely unaware of his presence. She hadn't even heard the door come crashing down, nor did she see the late arrivals of Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Severus was surprised that this was the only crowd she brought.

"What is happening in here," asked Minerva, her eyes lit with confusion and concern.

"Severus," said Albus, his voice shaky. Severus didn't met his gaze, but did something else instead. He noticed Hermione was still grasping her back. Lightly moving her hand, Severus slowly lifted her shirt. The sight he saw made him, as well as Minerva gasp. He could not believe it.

"She's marked," said Severus in disbelief. Like his arm, Hermione carried the mark of darkness on her back.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	4. Ch 4: The Shadow of Malice

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to iloveseverussnape, CzarinaTracy, Applekissis, cordyangel, PiperLeoEternally, frenchvanilla, Chinkerchickchu, Anarane Anwamane, Bedtimestory, Irelands own Elf, and prin69 for your reviews.

I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LATE UPDATE!

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: _The Shadow of Malice_**

_Lightly moving her hand, Severus slowly lifted her shirt. The sight he saw made him, as well as Minerva gasp. He could not believe it._

_"She's marked," said Severus in disbelief. Like his arm, Hermione carried the mark of darkness on her back._

Severus' voice rang in her head repeatedly. _She's marked._ It had happened so fast. One minute, Hermione was walking into her room, and then the next, she was on the ground, doubled over in pain.

She currently resided in Dumbledore's office, sitting alone and completely petrified, waiting for Albus' return. She dared not think about the mark on her back. However, her curiosity compelled her to ask questions. A never ending speech took hold of her when she regained her breath. Regardless of how many times she inquired, no one, not even the Head Master of Hogwarts, could silence her fears. If only she knew what it all meant.

In the meanwhile, Hermione was brought to the Head Master's office by Severus. He had gladly carried her there, with Albus following close behind. Her state had improved a little, though they could clearly see she was still shocked at the sudden surprise of the mark appearing. Albus and Severus had no idea that Hermione carried the tattoo. Severus was at a loss for words. She could see the confusion in his eyes.

There was an unmistakable cloud of quandary floating above their heads.

Hermione had been sitting in the same oak chair for over 30 minutes. The hard wood, though smooth against her fingertips, did not bring her comfort. She remembered briefly, the softness of Severus' voice and gentleness of his touch when he had came to her aid not too long ago. What she wouldn't give to be back in his tender embrace.

Hearing the door latch finally click, Hermione couldn't help but jump from her seat. Standing tall, in came the arrivals of Albus and Severus. "Hermione," began Albus, but was promptly interrupted by her as soon as he spoke.

"What is it," she asked hurriedly, exchanging glances between both professors. "What's going on?" Albus lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, you need to sit down." She furrowed her brow.

"I've been sitting for nearly an hour," she shouted, shrugging off his hand. "I will tarry here no more! I demand you tell me what you know!" Albus sighed and walked around her, taking his seat at his desk, while Severus took his place standing behind Hermione. She met the Head Master's eyes. She knew he would not come baring good news. In a more calm voice, yet still filled with fear and panic, she slowly asked, "What is happening?"

Taking a shaky breath, Albus said, "Hermione, the tidings I bring are not righteous." Her suspicions were correct.

"I would have guessed as much," she began slowly. "So," she said softly, "...he...has returned then?"

"No," said Albus simply.

"I do not understand," she said, her voice filled with puzzlement. "How can that be? Only he can wield such a mark. It is his mark!"

"Yes, Hermione," said Severus from behind her, "it is his mark, but-"

"But what," she yelled turning to face him. "What else could it be!"

"The Shadow of Malice," came Dumbledore's voice. Hermione slowly turned her head. "Or in other words, _The Shadow_. His shadow to be exact."

"_The Shadow_," she questioned.

"Voldemort's shadow," said Albus lightly. Hermione eyes widened in fear.

"Voldemort's shadow?" She could not believe his words. "But...he...is dead. You said he was dead. He is...isn't he?" She waited for Albus' reply but he gave none. "Isn't he!"

Albus slowly lifted his eyes and said, "Nothing is certain, Hermione."

"Nothing is certain," she repeated. "That is you grand answer! No! It cannot be true!" She looked at Severus. His eyes told her all she needed to know. "Impossible," she said somewhat breathlessly. In a state of disbelief, Hermione spoke some reassuring words. "A simple silhouette can do nothing."

"This one isn't so simple, Hermione," said Severus.

"Shadows are mystical creatures," began Albus. "They are alive, Hermione. They can walk, run, speak, and breath, just as we do in our every day lives." Hermione looked at the wall and gazed at her darkened picture.

"I never knew that," she whispered. She looked at Dumbledore. "And they are good...or no?"

"They take on the characteristics of the non-phantom form they are attached to," he said simply. "Lord Voldemort's would be-"

"Evil," she interrupted lightly. "The Shadow of Malice. Was that what you called it?" Albus nodded. "The name is a perfect fit."

"You see, Hermione," began Severus, "if strong enough, one's silhouette can separate-"

"And cause more harm than the wizard itself," she said all too panicky.

"No," said Albus quickly, "but damage is to be expected. And there is no doubt in my mind it will come." Albus paused. "We face a new war." Hermione felt her knees go weak for a small moment. She quickly clutched the chair she stood by. Severus saw her swoon and helped her to the seat. Her breath was quickened at his touch, though she felt all the more safe within his grasp.

"New," she repeated. "How is it new? Shadow or not, it is still Voldemort. It still holds his power, his strength, and most certainly his mark." She stopped for a moment, shivering at the thought. "On the day he finally fell," she said to Albus, "you told us that he could not return. And yet, now you say he has. You knew all along this could happen. You knew, didn't you?"

"Hermione," said Dumbledore, "you must understand that the chance of this actually happening was very small."

"But yet there was still a chance," she said. "You could have still explained the situation. Why didn't you? Why did you lie to us?"

"It was necessary," he said simply. Albus could think of nothing else to say.

"Surely you did not think your lies would cushion the blow?" Albus said nothing. "I suppose that's a yes, then." Again, Albus said nothing. Hermione vigorously rubbed her eyes. "I can't believe this. You...you..." The words did not flow from her mouth. All Hermione wanted to do was scream and yell. Rant and rave. _How could Professor Dumbledore lie_, she thought. "No," she finally said, breaking the silence, "this war is not new. It is all too familiar. What we thought was finished, is happening all over again," she said, trying not to let her tears fall. "I'll never be at peace."

Severus felt her pain. Her emotions were wrapping around his core and he could feel everything. Her fear, her panic. It was all inside his head. Unable to witness anymore, he lightly placed his hands on her cheeks and whispered the only words of comfort he knew, hoping they would ease her agony.

Not caring if Albus heard, Severus lightly said, "I will protect you."

"I cannot do this again," she whispered, her voice beginning to crack. She hadn't even heard Severus' promise. "I refuse to fight another war. I...I cannot fight another war." Severus' hands never left her face. He pulled her closer to him and repeated his pledge.

"Hermione," he said, pleading for her gaze to fall upon his eyes. When their eyes met, he said, "I give you my word, Hermione. I will protect you." She slowly brought a hand up to rest atop his. At this motion, Albus couldn't help but stare.

"Forgive me, Hermione," came Albus' voice, "but I must ask you something." Severus removed his hands from her face when she turned to look at the Head Master. "I must ask you, how the Dark Mark came to be in your possession?"

"What?"

"How does the tattoo come to reside on your back," he asked her again, a little more forcefully. "How did you get it?"

"How did I get it," she said slowly. Hermione lowered her eyes. Her vision suddenly became blurred with unshed tears. "I...can't tell you."

"Hermione," started Severus, his voice gentle, "you can tell us-"

"I can't," she screamed, abruptly standing from the chair. Both Albus and Severus could see the alarm in her eyes and hear hysteria in the tone of her voice. "How dare you even ask such a thing from me!"

"Hermione," began Albus again, "we merely wish to-"

"You wish what," she interrupted, her words still earsplitting. "You wish to help me! I'm sorry to say but you're a few years too late!" Seeing Severus stride towards her, Hermione took a step back. Suddenly, his touch was not so tender. "And you," she said to Severus, her voice instantly softer, "you act as though you do not know. You...know _exactly_ how it goes, do you not? Though, I'm sure yours was a lot less painful than mine." Hermione took a great stride backward until she hit the door. She found the knob and grasped it tightly. Closing her eyes, Hermione softly said, "The mark on my back is my burden."

"Your burden," asked Severus. "What do you mean 'your burden'?

"You cannot make me relive it!" Her screamed echoed off the walls while her tears began to glisten.

"Hermione, we must all do things we do not want," said Albus. "What you do not tell us may hurt you in the long run."

"Then I shall pray for my safety," she said softly, "because I will never reveal it to you." Severus walked to her. He stopped only inches form her face. Hermione felt her stomach flutter. _Where did that come from_, she thought.

"I meant what I said, Hermione," he said gently.

"You say a lot of things to me, Severus. Was there one in particular you were referring to?"

"I swear to protect you," he said. _And I still love you_, he thought. Hermione smiled daintily, then shook her head.

"You can't protect me, Severus."

"I can and will," he said more harshly.

"No, you can't!" Severus sighed heavily.

"If you do not cooperate with us, Hermione, then we cannot possibly help you."

"I do not ask for you help," she said quickly, "nor do I offer mine." Twisting the knob, Hermione left Albus' office without looking back.

Looking back at Albus, Severus saw he held a smile on his face. "What," he questioned.

"That was very unexpected."

"What did you expect," replied Severus. "Her past returns. It's only natural she be terrified."

"Not that," said Albus, still smiling. Severus became confused. "I mean you and Hermione. That's a new development, is it not?"

"Sir," began Severus, "what you have to understand about that is-"

"Well, aren't you going to go after her?"

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	5. Ch 5: A Little Convincing

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to prin69, Anarane Anwamane, BedtimeStory, snapedreamer, PiperLeoEternally, queenanneus, Kimi kimz, onegrrl, and camerata for your reviews.

A special thanks to:

Irelands own Elf- I actually do prefer old style english writing. I'm more accustomed to classic art than anything I suppose. My story is very romance novel-like? Thats the best compliment I have ever received. Thank you so much!

GerryPhanatic- I owe a great thanks to your sister. I'm glad she got you hooked! Hope to here form you soon. :-D

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: _A Little Convincing_**

Hogwarts was no longer Hermione's sanctuary. The one place on earth she felt safe existed no more. And so, she fled.

Running from Dumbledore's office, scurrying from the comfort of Severus' arms, Hermione departed to her quarters, trying her best not to listen to the whispers the many portraits spoke of. She found herself saying a silent prayer, not for her, but for the sleeping children within their dormitories, completely unaware of what was to happen. A generation once believed to be protected and secured was now the target for the greatest evil known to the world of magic.

The return of this killer would show no mercy.

Hermione still found herself not believing. _A shadow_, she thought once more, unable to get the image from her memory. What kind of shadow was this? How powerful is it? These questions and more plagued her mind. As she walked down the corridors, her breath became short and frazzled, nearly disappearing completely. Fear and panic swelled in her soul. The evil she had barely escaped at the age of 18 was coming.

The evil she barely escaped. The recollection was as clear as crystal. It was a fresh mountain spring forever flowing. The day _it_ happened would always be with her. Hermione tried numerous times to forget, but her moral sense would not have it. The inner voices inside her head were relentless. His piercing eyes, his horrid touch. They were all too lucid. Her heart was heavy and felt as though it would explode. _It_ would never leave her thoughts. _He_ would never leave her thoughts.

Pushing her most hated memory aside, Hermione took the last few steps, opened the door, and locked herself inside her room. Taking a shaky breath, she leaned against the cold oak entrance, fearing her legs would melt away. Hermione was tired, but yet rest was not an option.

"I will find no sleep," she whispered to herself. She did not expect someone to answer back.

"You really should get some sleep, Hermione." Her head whipped to the right. "You'll feel much better." Squinting, all she saw was darkness. "Don't be alarmed, Hermione. It is only me." Through the obscurity, came a figure just as black.

"Severus," she said, relieved. "You positively shouldn't be lurking in the shadows at a time like this."

"Could you blame, Hermione," he asked. "It seems to be the only way I can speak to you."

"A blanket of darkness is not required for our conversations, Severus."

"On the contrary," he said taking a step towards her, "at a time like this, it would be the perfect prerequisite."

Ignoring his statement, she quickly asked, "What do you want?"

"I thought it would be obvious," he said. "I want you-"

"Oh, not this again," she yelled. "I heard you the first time!"

"You really shouldn't interrupt people when you don't have a clue what they want to say," he said through clenched teeth, in voice she knew all to well. "I want you to stay, Hermione."

"You want me to stay," she asked.

"At Hogwarts," he said quickly, trying not to sound too desperate. "Your running disturbs me."

"What?"

"You have never been the type to flee from you problems, Hermione."

"Things change, Severus," she said softly. "People...change. New fear and pain arises in us all. I had expected you to understand."

"Why would I understand?"

"Your past," she said simply. Severus began to grasp her words. "The things you have done, the things you have seen." Her voice began to tremble. "If what the Head Master said is true...if what he said comes to pass, all the help in the world would not save us."

"You doubt yourself," he said. "How can you think that, Hermione? Have you lost all your faith?" Hermione closed her eyes, determined not to speak. And yet, she unexpectedly found words. Though Severus was surprised to hear such trouble pour from her lips.

"All the time," she began. "I see him when I sleep. I hear him in my mind. I can feel his presence even now." She opened her eyes slowly, tears threatening to spill. "It wasn't just tonight, Severus. The mark has _always_ burned."

"Always," he said.

"Ever since the day I received it." She paused. "I'll never be rid of it, will I?"

"No one is ever rid of the mark, Hermione," said Severus lightly grasping his left forearm.

"But yours faded, did it not" she asked louder. "Yours was practically transparent upon your skin!" Her tears lightly sprinkled her cheeks and she found herself wanting Severus' embrace. He sensed her thoughts and gave her the comfort she needed. Burying her head in his chest, Hermione let all her tears fall. The salty waters were accompanied by all her emotions. Everything she knew poured from her eyes. And Severus excepted each and every one.

Suddenly, Hermione lifted her head from his chest and said in-between her soft cries, "He gave me...his word. He told me...it would never...disappear. I never knew...he spoke the truth." At those words, Severus forced her to look him in the eyes, placing his left hand lightly underneath her chin. With his right, he gently wiped away a single tear with his thumb.

"Crying does not suit you, Hermione." At this, she felt her lips curling at his comment. "Do I see a smile forming upon your lips," he asked softly.

"No, sir, you do not." Yet within seconds, Hermione was smiling against her will and a small laugh escaped her mouth.

"There we are," said Severus. "Much better."

"Why do you do that," she asked, pulling away from his closeness and smoothing out her clothes.

Missing her sweet frame against his body he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You always try to make me feel better. Make me laugh or make me smile. Why?"

Severus simply replied, "Because your smile is much more appealing than your teardrops." If anyone else had said those words, Hermione would have left it at just that, simple words of comfort. But this was Severus and she knew him a little better than that. She furrowed her brow in confusion.

"That is it," she asked. "I'm just...appealing?"

"You were expecting something more," he asked, rather puzzled at the moment. Yes, Hermione was expecting something more.

"Only hours ago," she began, "you told me you loved me, and now...I'm just 'appealing' to you?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "I just find that a little hard to believe."

"Do you," he asked walking closer to her.

Taking a step back she quickly said, "Yes, I do." His strides continued until he was just inches from her face. Hermione found her feet glued to the floor.

_Why can't I move_, she desperately thought.

_Maybe you don't want to move_, said a small voice in her head.

_You again_, she yelled back. _Why must you pester me?_!

_Why are you denying yourself the sweet pleasures you so desperately want?_

_I am denying myself nothing_, she screamed. _This is not what I want!_

The small voice gave an evil laugh. _And yet you are rooted to this very spot. The very spot in which stands a man who is so precariously in love with you._ _You are trotting on dangerous ground._

_Dangerous ground_, asked Hermione. _Just how dangerous could this ground be?_

_All matters of the heart are dangerous. Especially the matters of true love._

_True what!_

Hermione's inner battle was interrupted by Severus' enchanting voice. But mostly, it was his warm breath against her sensitive lips.

"Hermione..." he said. So close he was. All her train of thought disappeared. She had completely forgotten her question.

She swallowed. "What were we talking about?" Amazingly, Severus found room to move closer.

"We were talking about me, only finding you appealing."

"Oh," she said. Her cheeks were more than likely flushed by now. _What am I doing! Just pushing him away!_

"Hermione, you are beautiful, that is no secret."

"Thank you," she said quickly, trying not to look directly at him. For she knew if she captured his eyes, she would be lost forever in them. They were so entrancing.

"But," he continued, "when you're happy...when I hear you laugh, when I see you smile, you are just as beautiful, and yet, you're so much more."

"What," was all she could form. _How poetic_, she thought. Never had anyone ever spoke to her in such a way.

"When you laugh, when you smile, you are indescribable."

_He thinks you're indescribable!_

"Oh, shut up," she yelled to her inner voice, out loud. Severus let her go. "No," she said quickly. "Not you, me...well, not me..." She let out a long over due sigh.

"You're a very odd witch, Granger." She laughed lightly, still regaling from his words and at the loss of his touch. How she wished he hadn't let her go.

"I...I get that a lot." She ran a hand through her hair. "So, um, you never told me what you were doing here. Quite frankly, I'm a little curious how you reached my quarters before I did?" She lifted any eyebrow.

"A story for another day perhaps?" Hermione nodded. "In answer to your other question, to put it curtly, it was Dumbledore." Hermione closed her eyes at his name.

"Dumbledore," she repeated. "I can't believe him."

"Still angry, then?"

"The nerve of that man lying to me for 10 years! And then, he has the audacity to ask me to fight! How stupid does he think I am!"

"He asked you to fight because he knows you can," said Severus. "Hermione, you are an amazing witch-"

"Amazing and odd," she said. "How wonderful!"

"This is no time for sarcasm, Hermione. We're at war. You need to take it seriously."

"You're at war! I am not!"

"Are you really that determined to leave Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I am!" And with, that she turned to leave her room when Severus decided to speak again.

"Are you so sure you can?" She stopped. Severus slowly walked up behind her, stopping far enough to whisper in her ear. "Can you really walk through those doors? Can you leave, knowing that if you had stayed, we might have won?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but that's a very big 'might', Severus."

"That's true," he replied. "But the real question is, Hermione, no matter what the outcome is, when it is all done and over, will you be able to live with yourself knowing that you did absolutely nothing to help?" He paused. "What kind of Gryffindor would you be? Not a very brave one, I'd think."

"How dare you," she said turning around to face him. "How dare you say that to me?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? It works the same with life. It hurts and it always will." Severus walked past her and opened the door. He stopped at the door, hoping she would turn to look at him, but she didn't. Before he left he said, "Nothing in this world is safe, Hermione. You can run and live in fear forever, but never will you gain peace by it. You cannot escape this pain unless you face it. Believe me, for I know..."

Hearing the latch click, Hermione didn't bother to turn around. She was left alone with her thoughts, simply staring at the darkness.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	6. Ch 6: Cupid

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to Applekissis, GerryPhanatic, PiperLeoEternally, Forgive-me-Severus, annie, BedtimeStory, Not mad mentally unstable, and prin69 for your reviews.

A special thanks to:

Kasumi21- I am so glad you are enjoying my writting. It's good to know the quality is up to your standards! And you're right, Snape is OOC, but it's all apart of my master plan :-D

becula- You've never read a SS/HG before! You have no idea what you are missing. I'm glad you decided to read mine! Thanks so much :-D

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: _Cupid_**

The next sunrise broke through Hermione's bedroom window without question. The morning had arrived and she still lived. Another day had come and gone, and she still existed, breathing in the sweet sky that supplied her with life. To her great relief, Hogwarts was not yet under siege. She was safe...for the time being.

Hermione's night was long and hard. No rest occupied her mind while she thought and thought about the possibility of another war. Her heart sank deep within her, trying to escape her body. She was surprised to feel it still beating beneath her chest.

Why was this happening again? Didn't Voldemort have enough fun? Hermione had no problem picturing the death and many images of carnage spread across a battlefield. The thought of victory never entered her mind. She closed her eyes in disgust.

_Severus was right_, she thought. _Some Gryffindor I turned out to be._ Even in her musings she was a coward. Her fear was getting the best of her and she knew it. She knew exactly what to expect, for she had already lived it. So, why was she filled with such dismay?

Fighting wasn't her cup of tea. Hermione didn't want to do it then and she had no desire to do it now. Though in her younger years, she was more vibrant, more active. Her stomach was stronger. She was ready to face the most horrid of dangers. Nothing could hold her back, not even a three-headed dog.

Perhaps it was the fact that Ron and Harry were always by her side. Or maybe it was the truth that she was a Gryffindor, or maybe it was because she was a Hogwarts student of books and cleverness. Whatever the reason, whatever the motivation, she did not seem to possess it anymore.

And what made Hermione more than angry was that Severus was the one who brought it to her attention.

"How dare he, a _Slytherin_, tell me how brave I am? He has no idea what I am capable of!" In a way it was true. Hermione could do anything she put her mind to. She was that damn good.

_So, why not prove him wrong?_

Hermione felt like screaming. This ridiculous voice was back. "Believe me when I say this," she hissed, "I will find a way to destroy you."

_You cannot destroy me without destroying yourself._

"What do you know? You're just a voice."

_Your voice, or have you forgotten that?_

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, perhaps you have a mute button," she said through clenched teeth.

_So sorry, but that didn't come with the system._

"Of course not," she said as she began to pace her bedroom. "You've always been so quiet, and now all you want to do is poke your nose in my affairs."

_What affairs_, said the voice. _You didn't take my suggestion earlier._ _It obviously didn't sink in._

"That's because your suggestions are completely preposterous!"

_Fine_, said the voice once more, _live your life alone._

"I do not plan to live my life alone!"

"Unfortunately, it is the only option you have, Hermione." That wasn't her inner voice. Hermione quickly turned around and saw a man standing before her. "But if you accept my help," he smiled, "I think me might be able to fix that."

All Hermione could do was stare. He was a tall drink of water, no question about it. His hair was dark brown, his skin a milky white, and his eyes were the brightest of blue. Not to mention, his voice held the notes of a graceful melody. And his attire was so elegant. A clean, neatly fit, black suit was what he wore. It looked as though he were getting married.

_He couldn't be human_, she thought.

"How did you...why...who are you," she finally managed to ask.

"Oh, how rude of me," he said. "My manners often slip. Then of course, being alive as long as I have, one often forgets the simplest of things." Hermione eyes grew wide.

_So he isn't human!_ "How long have you been alive," she asked curiously.

"A very long time," he said naturally. "Does that surprise?" She laughed.

"Um, yes, it does," said Hermione, "considering I haven't the faintest clue who you are."

"Oh, right," he said. "Again, I apologize."

"Fine," she said, all too frustrated. "Who are you?"

The mysterious man took a step towards Hermione and inclined his head forward. Next, he lightly grasped her hand, and brought it to his lips. Hermione instantly blushed. After giving her a chaste kiss upon her knuckles, he said, "I am Cupid."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	7. Ch 7: Powers, Ancients, and Destiny

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to Forgive-Me-Severus, Applekissis, prin69, iloveseverussnape, and CalleighRox for your reviews.

A special thanks to:

PiperLeoEternally- I watch Charmed too! That's were I got my idea for Cupid. I hope Leo comes back soon...

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN: _Powers, Ancients, and Destiny_**

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Had she heard him right?

"You don't believe me, do you?" He sighed in frustration.

"You're Cupid? _The_ Cupid..." Hermione was in a state of awe as he began to pace back and forth.

"They gave me strict instructions," he said to himself, "and I couldn't follow them. They warned me not to tell you." Hermione furrowed her brow.

"And who are 'they' exactly?"

"The Grand Powers, of course."

"The Grand Powers?"

"Yes," he said with a smile turning to face her. "Surely you have heard of them?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm afraid I can't say I have."

"That's something you should have learned in your first year. What did they teach you in this school anyway?" He nearly laughed as he said it.

"Now you listen to me, Mr. Cupid, if that really is you name," she said outraged, "Hogwarts is a great school! The best in the world in fact. And I will not stand by and allow you to bad mouth it."

"Don't call me Mr. Cupid," he said. "It sounds so...old and..." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Old? That's the best an apparition could come up with?" This time Cupid raised his brow.

"So, they did teach you something," he said as he approached her. "I'm impressed."

"As am I," she said. "Though common sense would tell anyone you're not like me." She paused. "It's not everyday a girl meets Cupid, the cherub himself. That of which brings me to my next question. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to help you, Hermione," he said simply.

"Help me?" He nodded. "Help me do what?" Cupid was confused.

"You're serious," he asked. "You haven't any idea why I'm here?"

"No."

"Oh, come on," he nearly yelled. "I am Cupid! The Angel of Love! Does that not ring any bells?"

"I suppose a few questions arise," she said.

"Questions," he said. "No, no, no. Hermione, there are no questions, no logic, and no reason."

"That's another thing," she said, not paying attention. "How do you know my name?" Cupid felt like hanging himself.

"You could have told me she was going to be difficult," Cupid yelled to the ceiling. Hermione looked up as well. "This is going to be harder than I thought." He scratched his head as he gazed at the unsuspecting witch before him.

"May I advise a different approach," she asked sweetly. Cupid inclined his head, waiting for her suggestion. "How about you just explain it all in one great big sentence?"

Cupid raised his brow. "That could work..."

"But..."

"But there is an immense deal of explaining to do. I'm afraid it's so much more than a mere sentence."

"There always is, isn't there?" She smiled. "Well, would you care to explain in full detail then?" Cupid, the gentleman he was, offered his arm to Hermione. She reluctantly took it, tried of his games. He lead them to the bed, where they both sat.

"As I told you before," he began, unlinking his arm from hers, "I am here to help you, Hermione. The Grand Powers are the reason for my visit."

"The Grand Powers," she said. "What are these Grand Powers you speak of?"

"Who," Cupid corrected. "_Who_ are these powers I speak of?" Hermione's curiosity peaked. "Though, I am not here to discuss them."

"Why not," asked Hermione quickly. "If they are the reason for your visit, I think I should know about them."

"Very well," he sighed. "They are people. Well, not exactly," he mended quickly. "They are of human form like us, but they are..."

"Like you," Hermione asked. "I mean, are they angels?"

"No," he said "They are Ancients actually."

"Ancients," Hermione said astonished.

"Why do all mortals act that way?"

"Maybe because Ancients the most beautiful and purest creatures to ever walk the face of this earth. Beings of peace, prosperity, and love." She smiled. "The last known record of them dates back from the late 1600's. That's more than 400 years ago. I can't believe they still exist!"

"Yes, they exist," said Cupid, "and they are as wonderful as you described." He paused, his smile long faded. "But know this, they are more powerful than you or I could ever ask to be. Their power it too great to be measured and is always guarded by the highest of individuals."

"Why is there magic guarded?"

"Because it is sot after," he said simply. "A power so great can be used for many things...even evil things." Hermione's stomach jumped. "Evil has always tried to destroy The Grand Powers. If they take control of the supremacy, they take control of everything. Of course, the only way they could get that power, is if they-"

"Destroyed the Ancients," interrupted Hermione.

"And if all the Ancients are destroyed," began Cupid.

"All the good goes with them," finished Hermione.

"Knock down one domino, the rest will fall into place." Hermione looked at him.

"Is this what you came here to tell me," she asked.

"No," he said curtly, standing from the bed. "I didn't come here to tell you anything actually."

"And yet you told me?"

"You asked me."

"So, if I asked you to jump out the window you'd do it?" Cupid laughed. Hermione wasn't amused. He walked over to her dresser and began to gaze at the small ornaments he found sitting atop it. There was one thing in particular that caught his attention. "Where did you get this?"

Hermione's eyes fell upon his hands. She saw him holding one of her candles. It was a thick pillar, white, and vanilla scented. Her dresser was filled with them. But this one was different. This one was given to her by Severus on her last birthday. She treasured it greatly for a couple reasons. One, it was her favorite scent. She absolutely adored vanilla. And two, she loved it more than anything because he had made it for her. Of course, Severus had never told her this out loud. Hermione found out later when she read the small letter accompanied by the most precious gift.

She saw Cupid staring at her, waiting for her reply. Getting up from the bed, she walked over to him and took the candle. Inhaling the sweet aroma, she placed it back on her dresser, and finally answered him. "It was a birthday present. Why?"

"Peculiar," he said.

"What's peculiar?"

"I was merely curious as to why you never set that particular candle aflame," he said. "Who gave it to you?"

"A friend."

"A friend," he repeated.

"So, let me guess," she said. "you're here to help me fall in love."

"I'm so thrilled you got it! Though personally, I was rather surprised you didn't get it in the first minute or so," he said honestly. "But I must say, you are a fighter. So, now if you will, we can get started and-"

"No."

"What," he said.

"No," Hermione repeated. "This ridiculous. Thanks, but I don't need help your help with love."

"Obviously you do or you'd be married by now." Hermione prepared herself to yell but Cupid spoke his apologizes. "Sorry, that came out completely the wrong way."

"Well, how was it suppose to come out!"

"Hermione please," he said. "I'm not here to run your life or tell you how to live. The Grand Powers sent me here to help you find the section of your life that is missing."

"And why are these powers so interested in me?"

"You're a special girl and a very powerful witch-"

"Well, this special girl and very powerful witch is having some complications at the moment," she yelled. "I'm not sure how much you know about me, but I pray it is limited! And for you to show up with no warning just makes matters worse! And not to mention, there is that little detail of the possibility of another war passing through our time!"

"The war is the reason they sent me, Hermione." She gave him her full attention. "You fought a war at the age of 18 and you were marked because of it."

"How...how do you know about that?"

"I know everything about you, Hermione," said Cupid. "And the Ancients know everything about, too." Hermione was more than surprised by his words.

"Now, when you say everything, you mean-"

"I mean everything," he interrupted. "Every detail, down to the very day you were born." He paused. "Hermione, your Head Master is right. The one who started it all will return and he will show no mercy, even if he is just a shadow. Lives will be lost and to the victor go the spoils.

"A war will be fought, Hermione. And whether you believe it or not, you will fight it with everyone else. Though," he said slowly, "this one contains a twist."

"A twist," she asked. "What kind of twist?"

"I don't know."

"Then how do you know there is one?"

"Hermione, war is not my department," Cupid said truthfully. "Love is my job and my life." Hermione looked at him.

_Cupid_, she thought. _An angel of love._ What was she thinking? He was _the_ angel of love. The only one and he was hear to help her. And despite the fact that she had treated him like garbage, he still wanted to help. Hermione had no choice but to believe him.

"Why do The Grand Powers what me to find love? Why are they so concerned?"

"Hermione, if that war never occurred, you would be married and hear the sweet sound of your children laughing." Hermione's eyes grew. "At this very moment, you and your husband would be sitting underneath a tall oak tree in your backyard, watching your two children play follow the leader."

"I would be married," she said in disbelief. "How do you know this?"

"It is your future, Hermione," he said. "It should have already been fulfilled, of course. But as I said, the war delayed the development." Cupid paused.

"What," she asked, wondering why he stopped speaking.

"Because another war approaches, this will be your last chance...you last chance at love." Her heart began to crumble. "For whatever reason, the Ancients do not wish for such an end to befall you. There is something inside you they see and they want to help you. And so, I am here to ensure you find your true love before it is too late."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she said, trying not to cry. "I cannot believe I need Cupid to help me discover love."

"The sooner we get started the better."

"So, what do you plan to do," she asked. "Are you going to hit me with a love arrow."

"Oh, no, darling," he said chuckling. "I haven't used an arrow since the Renaissance."

"What kind of Cupid doesn't have arrows?"

"You read way too many books, Hermione. Perhaps that's why you haven't noticed your true love. After all, he notices you every waking hour."

"Excuse me?"

"The first clue to your wondrous discovery," he said as he began walking towards the bedroom door.

"Clue," she asked. "What do you mean clue?"

"The clue to your love, Hermione," he said still walking to the exit. She quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her.

"Wait, so you're not going to tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell you," he said. "Didn't I mention that?"

"No," she yelled. "Why can't you tell me?"

"You must discover him on your own, Hermione. It's just the way things are."

"This is ridiculous," she said. "You give up perfectly good love arrows and switch to mindless riddles?"

"Falling in love is your destiny, Hermione. You have nothing to worry about." Cupid again began his exit. Before she knew it, he was already headed out the door. Running from the room, Hermione quickly moved her feet, and saw him slowly descending down the hall.

"But you said this was my last chance," she yelled after him, making sure he heard her.

"Well, you had better get a move on," he yelled back. "He's not going to wait all day, you know. Your friend is a very impatience fellow."

"My friend," she repeated.

"We'll be in touch."

"What do you..." Cupid's retreating form became nothing more than a cloud of bright red vapor. Within seconds, the vapor faded into the tinniest of hearts. Hermione felt herself smile. He was definitely Cupid. The small hearts then vanished with the softest of pops into the air.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	8. Ch 8: Something Far, Far Finer

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to GerryPhanatic, PiperLeoEternally, Forgive-Me-Severus, shortturle, snapedreamer, bluedecor, wishful-thinking, and Irelands own Elf for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT: _Something Far, Far Finer_**

"_So, what do you plan to do," she asked. "Are you going to hit me with a love arrow?"_

_"Oh, no, darling," he said chuckling. "I haven't used an arrow since the Renaissance."_

_"What kind of Cupid doesn't have arrows?"_

_"You read way too many books, Hermione. Perhaps that's why you haven't noticed your true love. After all, he notices you every waking hour."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"The first clue to your wondrous discovery," he said as he began walking towards the bedroom door._

_"Clue," she asked. "What do you mean clue?"_

_"The clue to your love, Hermione," he said still walking to the exit. She quickly caught up with him and grabbed his arm, pulling him around to face her._

_"Wait, so you're not going to tell me?"_

_"I'm not allowed to tell you," he said. "Didn't I mention that?"_

_"No," she yelled. "Why can't you tell me?"_

_"You must discover him on your own, Hermione. It's just the way things are."_

_"This is ridiculous," she said. "You give up perfectly good love arrows and switch to mindless riddles?"_

_"Falling in love is your destiny, Hermione. You have nothing to worry about."_

Falling in love was Hermione's destiny. How she marveled at the thought. And all along she was led to believed her calling was to help save the world from Voldemort.

"Boy was I wrong," she said, as she walked down the student filled corridors. "And it only took me 28 years and a visit from Cupid to figure it out."

Hermione still couldn't believe it. Cupid. Cupid had actually made time for her. Well, more so he was forced to make time for her by these Grand Powers in which the angel himself spoke of.

This timeless cherub spoke of many things. He mentioned the Ancients were under attack. They were always under attack she remembered him saying. _The powers they wield must be very great_, she thought.

Hermione wanted to face no one. She wished she could rewind time and do it all over again. And she could, if her time turner was on her person.

Stopping in front of the Great Hall doors, Hermione contemplated whether or not she should enter them. She had been kissed, betrayed, followed, nearly convinced, and met Cupid all in the last 12 hours. The past night...the past hour for that matter, have been more than complicated.

Though, despite that fact, Hermione felt compelled to enter. And did so, by turning the knobs.

* * *

He whipped his head around at the sudden sound he heard by the entrance door. Breathing a sigh of relief and pocketing his wand, he saw it was only his master, Lord Voldemort. 

"Lucius," Voldemort hissed, "I thought you had better nerves." Lucius bowed his head.

"My Lord," he replied, "I expected you back sooner."

"I am aloud to be late, Lucius."

"And that you are, sir," he said quickly. "I was merely concerned for you well being. You have only just returned. Your strength has not yet resurfaced."

Voldemort raised his eyebrow...well, not his eyebrow. Taking a deep breath, Voldemort whispered a small incantation and the body he possessed fell to the ground, while his shadow hovered in place above it. The black silhouette of the nameless evil floated along the stone walls of the lightly lit cavern. Lucius followed, stepping over the body Voldemort held captive only seconds ago.

"What do are we to do with him, My Lord," asked Lucius, gesturing to the body on the floor. "Are we to kill him?"

"No," he said simply.

"Sir?"

"I spoke with her today, Lucius." Malfoy's eyes grew wide.

"The mudblood, you mean?"

"She is not a mudblood," he hissed. "On the contrary, she is something far, far finer." Lucius looked confused. "Possession is so entertaining, Lucius. You really must try it sometimes." Voldemort's laugh echoed off the walls.

"I'd rather be in my own flesh, sir," said Lucius, bowing his head, meaning no disrespect.

"Why not someone else's flesh," asked Voldemort. "She had no idea." The shadow floated over to the motionless body on the ground. "Not one...

"It was a most brilliant concept," said Lucius. "She was completely unaware?"

"Completely."

"What is the next move, My Lord?" Voldemort hesitated a moment. "My Lord?"

"We wait," he finally said.

"Yes, My Master."

"But," he began slowly, "because I know you'll be beyond bored in our expecting phase, I want you round up the rest of my Death Eaters." Lucius bowed his head. "And, there is one other small detail."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"I want you to pay our dear friend Severus a little visit. There is no doubt in my mind that he has felt my return. There is also no doubt that he has told Dumbledore. Before we know it, the entire Ministry will be involved. And I can't have them messing up my plans again."

"What do you wish me to do, sir?"

"I want you to watch him," he said. "Watch him well. I must be sure of his place...and his feelings for the girl."

Lucius became suddenly curious. "Feelings?"

"Of course," replied Voldemort. "I need to know his feelings for the witch you so often refer to as Mudblood."

"But sir," said Lucius trying his hardest not to laugh, "the girl is sweeter than peppermint. She is no where near Severus' class." Voldemort laughed.

"You would be surprised, my devoted Death Eater. You spend one day in Cupid's shoes, all the emotions in the world are at your fingers tips. The voices...the feelings...every little thing. Personally, I don't know how the damn angel wakes up without vomiting." Voldemort stopped for a moment. "Severus Snape is her true love."

"What?"

"I know," replied Voldemort. "I can't believe it either. It's so...out of place." Lucius couldn't believe his master words. He was still stunned from the very idea.

"A strong feeling," Lucius asked.

"Very."

"And her feelings?"

"That's the only problem," Voldemort retorted. "I don't know her feelings or anything else for that matter. She is thoroughly unreadable."

"But, how can a mere mudblood block out her thoughts?"

"As I said before, Lucius, she is not a mudblood." Voldemort paused. "Cupid, on the other hand, isn't able to shield his thoughts, especially not during his most recent possession. And thankfully, he let some very interesting information slip out of his head."

"Information in our favor, sir?"

"Very much so," said Voldemort. Smiling wickedly, though no one could see it, he proudly said, "The mudblood you so horridly speak of Lucius, is and always has been an Ancient."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	9. Ch 9: One Condition

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE: _One Condition_**

The Great Hall, like always, was filled with chatter students. It was Saturday and they had no classes. She was sure they would all spend most of their time outdoors. Though Hermione wasn't sure how safe the outside world was...it was the only thing she was unsure of.

"You look tired."

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Severus." Hermione didn't even have to look behind her. She knew his voice like the back of her hand.

"I didn't expect you to take part in this mornings breakfast," Severus said passing her completely, not giving her a chance to reply. Hermione raised an eyebrow at his most unexpected action.

Quickening her pace, she caught up with him easily. "Is there a problem, Severus?"

"No," he said simply. "Why would there be?"

"Wait a minute," she said. "I'm not finished with you." He gave her no answer. "Are you deaf as well?" Again he said nothing. "It's amazing how one can loose their hearing over night, isn't it?"

"You'd be surprised," Severus said, moving past her again finding his seat at the Head Table. Hermione was left standing in place, trying to understand what just happened. She had no clue. And so she laughed...quite loudly.

A few heads turned toward the Head Table. And the Head Master himself joined in.

"What, my dear Hermione is so entertaining?" Hermione's laughs immediately ceased. She turned around and saw Dumbledore gazing at her with his trademark smile upon his lips. "What makes you laugh?"

Hermione looked at Severus, who she found was watching her intently. Not removing her eyes from his person she said, "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."

Albus, looking rather disappointed, still smiled his affections. "All right then keep your secrets." Hermione smiled at his word. "Come now and have some breakfast. You look horrible."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said lightly, making her way around to her seat, which was once again by Severus.

"You'll take anything as a compliment," Severus snickered under his breath. Hermione heard him, but ignored his words.

"Sir, I have been thinking," said Hermione to Dumbledore, who sat on her right. Albus inclined his head. "I wanted to ask you something."

After swallowing a bit of biscuit, Albus politely asked, "And what do you wish to ask me?"

Hermione was unsure of how to go about it. "Do you know why Voldemort has returned?" Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. And Severus could not help but listen.

"I thought you did not wish to speak of this situation, Hermione," he said more than surprised. "You made it perfectly clear you wanted nothing to do with this war." Hermione laughed nervously.

"Well, I've had a small change of heart."

_Change of heart_, thought Severus.

She continued. "I know what I did was wrong." Dumbledore became confused. "I should not have yelled and screamed and vowed not to help, when in the real truth, I do." Hermione paused. "The war is already here. And I cannot live with myself knowing I did nothing."

"That's a big change of heart," said Severus. Hermione faced him.

"You were right, you know," she said suddenly. "I wouldn't have been a very brave Gryffindor. I'm surprised I made it this far actually."

"There was no doubt in my mind." Hermione raised her brow.

"No doubt in you mind about what," she asked.

"That you would decide to fight."

"Really," she said. "And I suppose it was all apart of your master plan?"

"Precisely." Hermione couldn't help but grin. Severus could always make her smile.

"Oh, please," she said in-between her soft laughs, "There is no way you thought of this all by yourself. You're not that bright."

"Excuse me," came Albus' voice. He was rather enjoying their small conversation but he was compelled to interrupt them. "Does this mean you will help us, Hermione?"

Though she had went over it a million times in her head, Hermione found it so much harder to actually say it with her voice. Taking a deep breath she said, "Yes. But," she added quickly, "only on one condition."

"Which is," asked Dumbledore.

"You cannot ask me any questions about the Dark Mark on my back? Do this small favor for me and I will fight for you once more."

Albus hated this idea. He was dying to know how she had received the mark. And only she could tell him.

_Hermione is a great asset to the cause_, thought Albus. _I'd be a fool not to agree. But then again, there is so much she does not know. There are so many things I cannot tell her...not yet._

With a great sigh, reluctantly, Albus said, "Very well. No such questions will come from me...nor anyone else." At those last words he looked over at Severus, who was clearly angry with his decision.

"Thank you," was all Hermione could say. But for some reason, she was the one feeling guilty. Her guilt, however, was quickly pushed aside when she saw a dragon fly pass the window. _Am I dreaming._ "Did you see that?"

"What," asked Severus.

"There was a...a dragon," she said still looking out the window. Severus joined her gaze.

"A dragon," he said unbelieving. "There is nothing there."

"Well, of course not," she yelled. "It's already gone!"

"You're obviously very tired, Hermione," he said simply. "You were most likely hallucinating. It was probably never there." Hermione hadn't thought of that. Maybe she was imagining it. After all she was very sleeping.

"Perhaps you're right-" Her words were stopped by the sudden sounds of screams coming from outside. Both her and Severus exchanged looks. "Still think I'm hallucinating now?" About half of the Great Hall had emptied since her arrival. The screams were getting louder. Standing from her seat, she said, barely above a whisper, "Oh my Merlin the children..."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	10. Ch 10: Together Again

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to GerryPhanatic and Joani-the-unique-being for your reviews.

A special thanks to:

iloveseverussnape- I was wondering were you had gone...I thought you stopped reading. Glad to hear you haven't!

Snapedreamer- I can promise you the 'Mark Explanation' is on its way. And it'll be worth the wait!

PiperLeoEternally- I'm glad you like dragons. Now I know you'll keep reading. And don't get too hyper...you might hurt yourself.

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN: Together Again**

All the teachers began to exit the Great Hall with immense haste. Just a few seconds ago Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, and now she couldn't believe her ears. The growing sounds of the children were nothing compared to the awesome roar of the dragon. It seemed to bellow relentlessly.

Blazing around a corner, Hermione collided with someone. Luckily, Severus was close by and prevented her fall. Who ever she hit, she hit them hard. Hermione quickly regained her balance and shook her head clear. Blinking away the dizziness, Hermione whispered her thanks to Severus. Turning, she saw him. Only a Weasly could have red hair like that.

"Ron!" She ran and embraced him without thought, slipping right through Severus' fingers. While Ron gladly excepted her hello, Severus became filled with jealously only a Death Eater could hold.

"...'Mione...you're cutting off...all the circulation in...my body..." Hearing his words, Hermione quickly let him go.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said, giggling softly.

"Mr. Weasly," drawled Severus. Ron, of course, knew exactly who it was.

Extending his hand, Ron reluctantly said, "It's good to see you again, Professor Snape." Severus shook his outstretched hand, but said nothing.

Hermione, noticing the sudden tension in Severus eyes, quickly said, "What are you doing here?" Her smile never faded.

Coughing slightly and releasing his old professor's hand, Ron simply answered, "Dumbledore sent me an owl. He said it was urgent I return to Hogwarts."

"But, how on earth did you get here," she asked, completely perplexed. "Weren't you spending this year in Romania..." And then it hit her. "Oh, how could I be so stupid," she said mentally slapping herself.

"What," asked Ron.

She sighed and said, "You wouldn't have by any chance, came here by dragon, would you?" Ron's features brightened.

"Yeah! How did you ever guess that? How is it that you know everything?"

Severus rolled his eyes as Hermione said, "We saw you come in."

"You did?"

"Yes," she said slowly. "I kind of thought...Hogwarts was under attack by dragons."

"Does this mean what I think it means," Ron asked. Hermione just looked at him. "You were wrong." He paused. "You were wrong!"

"Oh, shut up," she screamed. "What is your problem! How could you bring a dragon inside the school grounds?"

"The students seem to love it," countered Ron.

"That's not the point...wait what? You left them alone...with a full grown dragon?"

"Well, he really not full grown," said Ron. "He's more of a teenager-"

"Have you completely lost your mind!" Hermione bolted towards the entrance doors. Meanwhile, Ron and Severus stayed behind.

"I can't wait to see her face," said Ron to himself, smiling.

"So, who is out there waiting for her," asked Severus, knowing full well that Ron would never put anyone in danger. _He's not that stupid_, Severus thought.

"Haven't you got a guess, Professor," he asked simply.

"Potter?" Ron nodded. Making his way down the hall, Ron quickly caught up with Hermione and Harry. Like him, Harry had received his hug and an added kiss on the check. Severus watched from a distance, not wanting to spoil her happiness. Dumbledore approached Severus from behind.

"Still sneaking up on people, sir?" Albus smiled at Severus' words and the sight before him.

"It's good to see her smile. Wouldn't you say so, Severus?"

"When do you plan to start fighting, sir," he asked, ignoring Dumbledore's question.

"We shall let Voldemort make the first move," Albus said simply.

"What makes you think he already hasn't?" Albus hesitated.

"Because Hermione wouldn't be here." Severus turned to look at Dumbledore.

"What?"

"It's really nothing to worry-"

"How can you say that," he hissed. "How much does she not know," he suddenly blurted out. "What have you been keeping from her?"

"Things," he said. "Just...things."

"Things," repeated Severus. "You have no right to keep-"

"Professor Dumbledore!"

"Hello Harry," said Albus. "It is grand to see you again!" Harry thought of shaking his hand, but gave his a hug instead.

"Professor," said Harry, very calmly.

"Potter," Severus said curtly. No hand shake was necessary, nor was one wanted. Hermione rolled her eyes at their immature acts.

"Oh, honestly," she said. "Can't you two at least act your age?"

Neither of them gave a reply.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Boys. I'll never understand them."

"Come," said Dumbledore suddenly, "Harry, Ron, Hermione we have much to discuss." The three Gryffindors and the Head Master made their way to Dumbledore's office.

Severus bit back a curse and said, "Well, it would seem the Three Musketeers are together again."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	11. Ch 11: Eloquently Spoken

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to GerryPhanatic, Tessie, Joani-the-unique-being, PiperLeoEternally, rinny08, and mypenname411 for your reviews.

A special thanks to:

septentrion- I'm glad you kept reading my story. Thanks for not categorizing it as 'sappy'. Glad to hear the mystery aspect got you hooked!

iloveseverussnape- Does Dumbledore know Hermione is an Ancient? That's a very good question...

I hope _EVERYONE_ has bought the new Harry Potter DVD! I got the two disc special edition!

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: _Eloquently Spoken_**

"Back again," bellowed both Harry and Ron at once.

"How is that possible," asked Harry, not believing his words.

"Anything is such," replied Albus. "There was always a chance of this happening, Harry. I just...didn't have the heart to tell you. Neither of you. You had been through so much in your younger years and I hated that fact." Albus paused and gazed brightly at his Gryffindors. "You three never got a chance to be children of this world because you were to busy saving it. That was a burden you should have never had to bear and I am sorry for making you. And I am sorry for the news I have just told you.

"It is, however, your duty. Whether you like it or not, you are going to face the monster of your age again. Voldemort will come at full force and there will be no warning."

"But," began Harry, "It's over! He is suppose to be dead!"

"No, Harry," said Hermione softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "He is not dead. And I'm afraid it's far from over."

"That's why you brought us here," said Ron making his voice known. "To fight? Again?" Dumbledore nodded. "Unbelievable. I thought you brought us here for good news. Now I know why your letter was so short."

"Unfortunately," said Dumbledore, "owls are being intercepted as we speak. No correspondence is safe to send, not even the one you received."

"They why, pray tell, would you send one to us," asked Harry.

"Hermione cannot fight this war on her own," he said simply. "Even the brightest of witches require help. She will need you two in her corner."

"Her corner," asked Harry.

"You see Harry," began Dumbledore, "Voldemort did not return because of you. Though your presence will surely be recognized, it is because of Hermione that his shadow rises." Both Harry and Ron looked at her.

Hermione stopped breathing. Thank goodness she was sitting or she might have fell over. A simple stare was all she could conjure. No words came to mind, her voice had disappeared. Her eyes wide in fear and confusion, Hermione dared not utter a breath. She caught Ron's attention immediately.

"Hermione," he said. "Hermione, you okay?" Ron waved his hand in front of her eyes. He looked toward Harry. "She's not blinking. I think she stopped breathing too." This time Harry tried.

"Hermione?" There was no reply. "Hermione, snap out of it," Harry said grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly. She suddenly sighed heavily as her breath became fast and hard.

"M...me," she finally stammered. "When were you going to tell me this," she asked, anger rising slowly within her.

"Eventually," said Albus curtly.

"Eventually," she repeated standing from her chair. "When would eventually come into play? Perhaps when I'm lying on my death bed, gasping my last breaths!"

"Hermione-"

"Why," she screamed interrupting her former Head Master. "Why does he want me!"

"Because of who you are." Hermione turned around to see Severus standing in the door way. Both Harry and Ron stood.

"Where'd he come from," said Ron.

_Now he is going to just start popping up_, she thought. Severus took a step towards her and said, "It is obvious that Voldemort has a reason for coming after you. He is not known to waste his time. But the question is, as you so eloquently put it, why? Why does he want you?" Severus took another step, this time stopping a few inches from her face. "This is all happening because of who you are."

"And just who am I," she asked her gaze unwavering.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I assumed you would know by now."

"You speak as though you know."

"Trust me, Hermione," said Severus in a low whisper, "if I knew, I would have already told you." And Hermione believed him. "I suppose the Head Master isn't telling."

Hermione turned away from Severus to face Dumbledore. "What the hell is he talking about?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"I am so sick of your lies," she said. "How big is this secret in which you keep?"

Albus said nothing.

"I've had enough," she said, no amusement in her voice, her eyes still fixed on Dumbledore. "No more games. No more circles. I don't want answers that lead to new questions. I want to know what is going on. I have a _right_ to know what is going on."

"You are not ready to know what is going on," said Albus. "Telling you now would only present you with more problems. Problems in which you are not ready to face."

"How can I not be ready if this shrouded memory is about me," she asked. "These problems you speak of are apart of me. Uncertainty or not, it is mine. How can you keep that part of my life hidden? You have no authority to conceal who I am! It is my life, not yours! And you cannot protect me from it!"

Turning swiftly on her heel, Hermione made her way past, Severus, Ron, and Harry. When she reached the door, Harry said, "Where are you going?"

Without hesitation she quickly replied, "I'm going to see an angel!" Nearly ripping the door off its hinges, Hermione left the room with a loud slam. Everyone was confused.

"Did she say she was going to see an angel," asked Ron.

"Yeah," answered Harry. "What she did mean by that?"

"Or the better question, why would she even say it," said Severus, turning to Dumbledore. He was just as puzzled.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	12. Ch 12: A Million Ways to Convene Angels

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE: _A Million Ways to Convene Angels_**

"Good," said Hermione, "empty." Early Saturday morning the library was always uninhabited. No student dared enter the great fortress of books. Madame Pince wasn't even present.

Hermione was alone. And that's just how she liked it. When she was alone, no one was there to judge her or ridicule her ideas, no matter how crazy they may have seemed. Her best friend was her own reflection.

Walking over to the section titled Summoning Spells, Hermione began to search each shelf, knowing exactly what she was looking for. She was going to call Cupid and ask him personally what was going on. She kept telling herself he must know something. He did after all tell her that the war was a great certainty. He must have known she was a huge part of it.

And suddenly she found it, _A Million Ways to Convene Angels_ by Bethany Thorn. The author, however, was none of her concern. Opening to the index, Hermione immediately searched for anything related to the angel in question.

She found nothing, not even his name.

Hermione didn't understand it. Cupid was indeed an angel, but he was no where to be found in this book. This was very strange to Hermione because this was suppose to be the best summoning book for angels ever written. That was the main reason it resided on Hogwarts shelves.

"Perhaps this Bethany Thorn doesn't know as much as she thought," said Hermione annoyed with herself. Tossing the book over her shoulder, not caring where it landed, it flew across the room.

"Ms. Granger!" Hermione turned around to see a very surprised and angry looking Madame Pince. She stood there, eyes wide, arms crossed, her right foot tapping against the stone floor, where the book so conveniently lay. "How dare you throw my book!"

"Madame Pince," began Hermione, completely ashamed of her actions, "I am truly sorry-"

"Professor or not, Ms. Granger, you know I can ban you from this library," Madame Pince said very heatedly.

"Oh, no," squealed Hermione. "Please no! I absolutely love your library-"

"Well, you do not treat it as though you love it." Hermione sighed.

"No, I really do," she said, "but it's just..." She stopped.

"What?"

"I'm...currently being faced with some rather difficult complications at the moment. I thought maybe a book could help with one of them."

"I'm guessing it didn't," said Madame Pince bending down to pick up the book Hermione had thrown. "_A Million Ways to Convene Angels_? Interesting topic."

"Well, I-"

"What kind of angel do you wish to summon?"

Hermione blinked. "What?"

"What kind of angel?" Was Madame Pince offering her help? Or was she just making fun?

"Um...Cupid. Why...why do you ask?" Madame Pince opened the book without hesitation. Flipping through it like she had read it a million times, she stopped on page 148.

Giving the book back to Hermione, Madame Pince placed her finger on the second paragraph of the page and said, "I think you'll find what you're looking for right here."

She read the first sentence to herself. _An angel of emotion can be summoned only one way._

"Of course," she said. "An angel of emotion! Why didn't I think of it before!"

"Just don't throw any more of my books, please."

"Never again," Hermione said smiling. "I promise."

* * *

Hermione quickly ran to her room, locking the door after her entrance. Page 148 was marked by her finger. Opening the novel, Hermione began to read aloud. 

"An angel of emotion can be summoned only one way. Those seraphs consist of the angels of peace, harmony, and love. Such heavenly spirits are always among us. Their presence provides us with a sense of serenity and tranquillity which only they themselves can produce. But to actually interact with such an angel, mortals need solely to follow these instructions.

"When inviting a cherub of sorts to the plane of Earth, the witch or wizard must boil a potion with two ingredients, according to the angel of their choice. To summon the Angel of Peace, the single feather from a white dove and the Elixir of Amity will be needed. To summon the Angel of Harmony, a drop of sunlight and the Liquor of Laughter will be needed. And finally, to summon the Angel of Love, a single red rose and the Essence of Rapture will be needed. Once brewed, say the following incantation below...

"So, all I have to do is find a red rose and a vial of Essence of Rapture." Hermione paused. "Who knew summoning angel could be so complicated?" She began to pace. "I suppose the rose will be no problem. But the Essence of Rapture...that's going to take some time. I don't even know where to look..."

_Why not ask Severus_, came Hermione's inner voice.

"What?"

_He is after all the Potions Master of Hogwarts. More than likely he has at least three bottles in his personal supplies. I'm sure he'd love to share with you._

"One," began Hermione, "I don't recall asking for your opinion. And two, I'm not asking Severus for anything, especially not an Essence of Rapture potion. He'd just ask too many questions and I'd like to keep this whole situation private."

_If you want to keep it private, then just don't tell him what the potion is for._

"It's not that simple," she sighed. "He has a way of making me tell him anything. It's his eyes," she said dreamily.

_Then don't look at his eyes._

"Easier said than done," Hermione whispered.

_There is another way_, came the voice again.

"What other way could there be," said Hermione flopping onto her bed.

_You could always just...take it._

"Take it," repeated Hermione. "I'm not going to steal one of his potions!"

_Where else do you expect to find the potion you seek?_

"I will go to Diagon Alley."

_Do you really plan to go down Nocturne for one silly potion?_

"If I must." She swallowed hard. "I will not steal Severus' possessions, end of story."

_Well, you won't ask him for it_, the voice hissed. _The only option you leave open is theft._

"No," she yelled, "what you're suggesting is completely out of the question!"

_Have you forgotten? I am your thoughts. I'm only say what you can't._

"And there is a reason why I don't say those things!"

_Do you have a better idea on how to call this angel of yours?_ Hermione said nothing. _I suspected as much. You have to get over this speed bump. Either ask Severus yourself, or take it without him knowing. It's the only plan you've got._

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	13. Ch 13: Broken Bottles

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Originally, I had written a kiss in this chapter between Hermione and Severus. Don't be mad...but I had to take it out. It didn't seem to blend in with the rest of the story.

Thank you to PiperLeoEternally, GerryPhanatic, Joani-the-unique-being, snapedreamer, iloveseverussnape, TheWolfInTheShadows, and DracoGinnyfan17 for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: _Broken Bottles_**

Creeping around the corner, Hermione had a great feeling she was going to get caught.

"I must be out of my mind..." she whispered as she passed a group of Ravenclaws.

The halls were rather busy for a Saturday morning. It had to be about 10:30 at the latest...still, it was very unusual. Hermione suspected everyone had caught wind of the amazing arrival of Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. It's not everyday two heroes of war return to Hogwarts riding a Norwegian Ridge-Back.

_Very impressive_, she thought. Hermione shook her head. _Back to the task at hand._

She still couldn't believe she was listening to her other half. No good would come of this, yet her feet still moved forward. Hermione wanted nothing more than to just ask him for the Essence of Rapture, but she knew she couldn't. Granted, Severus would most likely give it to her, but she feared explaining the situation to him. His involvement would do nothing but distract her.

And Severus Snape was a great distraction.

He always had been. Even as her professor, he was so intimidating. But it was his job. Severus was suppose to be her teacher, not her friend.

Hermione graduated Hogwarts with exceptional awards of excellence and was honored for her service in the war. She was surprised she even made it to graduation.

But little did Hermione know, Severus wanted nothing more than to be with her. It hurt him because he knew he couldn't. Never was his only option.

Hermione often wondered if Severus still lurked in the shadows because of her. Only know just discovering his true feelings, she holds herself responsible. Perhaps is she had spent more time with him, talked to him more, maybe she wouldn't feel so guilty.

And then, to make it all worse, he kissed her without warning. A forbidden kiss that should have never happened. Thank goodness it was only a 10 second event or she might have been lost forever.

_Getting lost wouldn't have been so bad_, she thought. _Getting flustered for that one little moment was rather exciting._

"On, what am I thinking," she exclaimed. "Focus, Hermione, focus."

Severus' private storage was not far from her know. Extending her arm, Hermione stretched her fingers. They were sure to cramp up on her. Only a few more steps...

And she was in. Amazingly, she had made it, without getting caught...yet. Closing the door behind her quickly, Hermione took in her surroundings. The closet was very small. She wondered how Severus even fit in here. She barely had enough room. Hermione's eyes swept the many shelves.

"So many bottles," she said in awe. There were numerous sizes of phials, not to mention a million different colors. "Great! What do I do know? I haven't the slightest clue where to start." Hermione was lost. She had only read of the potion, never had she actually seen it. Her mind was blank.

_Just don't stand there_, came her inner voice. _Start looking for it. You wouldn't want to get caught, now would you?_

Hermione moved into step. The very thought of Severus finding her here was down right frightening. Having no ideas, she began to look around the tiny room, scattering her vision across the many shelves.

"How does he find anything in here," she exclaimed, picking up a bottle of dark green liquid. "Nothing is labeled!"

"Why would Professor Snape need to label his potions?" The inquiring voice thoroughly startled her. She screamed and dropped the small phial she held, shattering on the stone floor. Turning quickly, she lost her footing, and her arm knocked over a whole shelf of bottles.

Little did she know, Peeves was the voice she heard only seconds ago. He of course, fled. Peevesdidn't want to be around when the Potions Master found this mess.

From the phials, came whispers and a thick cloud a smoke appeared. Now, she couldn't see anything. It was proving very difficult to breathe. Hermione began to cough. She turned and began to feel around for the door knob. When her hand finally grasped it, she tried to open it, but dizziness took over her senses and she found herself leaning against the door more heavily. She brought her hands up over her face.

"I...can't...breath..." she said barely perceptible.

* * *

Leaving Dumbledore's office, Severus casually walked through the halls. Sneering at the occasional student as he walked past was customary, and the children, of course, expected it. 

Hermione was all he could think about. His mind was plagued with thoughts...uncontrollable thoughts. In love he truly was. Severus wished he knew how she felt. He would give anything to probe her contemplation. But he would not disrupt her privacy.

The way she looked, the way she spoke. Everything about her was perfect. The night he kissed her was pure bliss in his mind. All except the fact that she hadn't kissed him back. When he broke away, he saw only one thing. Confusion.

His thoughts were broken by a most disgruntled looking Peeves floating down the hallway. Severus said nothing as he walked past, though did notice a small cloud of smoke coming from underneath his storage closet.

"Peeves," said Severus not turning around. When he got no reply, he turned and saw the poltergeist disappearing into the wall opposite him. "Bloody ghost..." Severus, of course, had thought Peeves had broken something.

Quickly moving to the door, he opened it, clearing the remnants of the smoke away. Through the mist, Severus stepped in. He stopped when his foot hit something. Looking down, he saw Hermione lying on the floor, motionless.

Without hesitation, he swooped her into his arms, carrying her out of the closet. Eyes filled with concern he wondered how long she had been in there. The thought of why she was there never entered his mind.

"Hermione..." She stirred in his arms, her lids fluttering open.

Meeting his eyes, she said, "You have eight sets of eyebrows..." Before he could answer her, her body once again became limp. And the next thing she realized was a pair of strong arms tightening around her waist before darkness ensnared her senses.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	14. Ch 14: Shall We

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to serena, snapedreamer, rinny08, Anarane Anwamane, iloveseverussnape, KellyRoxton, PiperLeoEternally, Irelands own Elf, TheWolfInTheShadows, and LadySnapey for your reviews.

WOW! 100 reviews! Thanks so much :-D

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: _Shall We_**

"What exactly did she inhale," asked Ron, leaning over Hermione's sleeping form.

"According to Snape," began Harry, "she broke a lot of sleeping potions, along with a couple bottles of Opium Elixir."

"Opium Elixir," shouted Ron. "I hope she's not addicted."

"Snape's thinks it a possibility," said Harry. "He's not even sure how long she was in there. By the time he had opened the door, most of the mist had disappeared." Harry brought his gaze to Hermione. "Anyway, he said she could be out for days, even weeks."

"Well," Ron shrugged, "one thing's for sure. She won't be tried when she wakes up." Harry rolled his eyes at Ron's immature comment.

"I can't believe she actually had the nerve to go in there. I mean Snape's personal stores."

"It's obvious she got all worked up from the argument in Dumbledore's office," said Ron taking his seat on the left side of Hermione's bed. "She was completely livid. Did you see her face?"

"I wonder what she was looking for..."

"Does it really matter," asked Ron. "She was probably going to brew something to blow us all up."

"That's it," said Harry jumping from his seat. "Do you remember what Hermione said before she left the room." Ron shook his head. "She said she was going to see an angel."

"Oh, come on Harry," moaned Ron. "Why would Hermione do that?"

"Why would she say she was going to do it," he countered. "Hermione isn't the type of person to just say something. There's a meaning behind her words."

"So what are you suggesting? She was trying to conjure a...heavenly spirit?"

"I think it's pretty practical," said Harry crossing his arms over his chest. "This is Hermione Granger we're talking about. She could summon anyone or anything any time of the day is she really wanted to."

"Fine," said Ron, giving into Harry's theory, "let's say for your sake, Hermione was trying to summon an angel. But which one? And more importantly, why?"

* * *

Severus was currently in Dumbledore's office, explaining to him the state in which he found Hermione. He didn't know much. 

"..and I found her on the ground."

"You don't know how long," asked Albus.

"Perhaps five minutes at the most," he said. "One minute is too long. There must have been twenty phials broken. She inhaled enough gases to put her in a state of permanent sleep."

"Let us hope that doesn't happen."

"Only time will tell," Severus said slowly. Albus could hear the sadness in his voice, though he could not see it on his face. Suddenly a knock came at the door.

"Come in," called Albus. Harry walked through the door. "What can I do for you Harry?"

"Um, I actually wanted to speak with Professor Snape." Severus raised an eyebrow.

"Really," he said. "That's a first. What about?"

"Hermione," Harry said simply. Severus gave him his full attention. "I think I might know why Hermione was in your storage closet." Harry paused. "When she left the office, she said she was going to see an angel."

"Continue," said Severus, his interest growing.

"What if she really was going to see an angel," said Harry. "What if Hermione was going to summon one? And the only way she could, was if she retrieved a phial of a particular potion."

"As...brilliant as you theory is, Mr. Potter," began Severus, "I highly doubt Hermione would take it upon herself to convene angels. And I most certainly doubt she would be so bold as to take from me."

"But what if she was desperate?"

"Why would Hermione have the need for an angel," blurted out Severus.

"Guidance," said Albus calmly. He sighed heavily. "Hermione needs guidance."

"It's no wonder," said Severus. "You're keeping a massive secret from her."

"What secret," asked Harry.

"If I knew, Potter do you really think we'd be having this conversation?" Harry said nothing. "No, only our dear Head Master knows."

"It is not for you to know, Severus, nor for you Harry. It for Hermione's ear only."

"A lot of good that will do," shouted Severus. "She's a little under the weather or haven't you notice! I suppose that's all part of your master plan."

"Severus, I-

"It's all just another excuse to you!"

"Sorry! Sorry to interrupt," said Ron bursting into the room. "It's Hermione! You'd better come quick!" Harry, Severus, and Albus wasted little time in exiting the office, on there way to the hospital wing.

* * *

_Hermione ran. She ran as fast as she could. Her heart pounded in her chest with every step she took. She could hear the screams, the wrenching pain of their voices._

_Hermione stopped in the middle of the deep forest, trying to catch her breath. Looking all around her, she saw nothing. They were gone. But how, she thought. No one, not even a Death Eater could disappear. She knew he was there. He was somewhere hiding in the trees, waiting for her to make the mistake that would end her life._

_The next thing she saw was a green light off in the distance, hearing a earth shattering scream following it._

_"Oh, no," she whispered. Making another flight, Hermione cared not about the noise she made. She crunched leaves and broke sticks. Her feet would not stop her retreat until she had made it back within the walls of Hogwarts. "Please let me make it..."_

_Seeing the clearing up ahead, Hermione smiled slowly, thanking the greatest of wizards above for her fleeting escape. But then, she saw him..._

"NOOOOO," she yelled, sitting straight up in bed. Her breathing heavy, Hermione was met with four pairs of eyes, filled with the greatest of concern. Bringing her hands up to her face, she vigorously rubbed her eyes. "Please don't look at me like that..."

"You were screaming, Hermione," said Ron. "How do you expect us to look?"

"I expect you to place your eyes back in your sockets."

"Are you all right, Hermione," asked Albus.

She took a breath and removed her hands to look at him. "Yes." She lied.

"We didn't think you'd wake up yet."

"Well, as you can see," she began pulling the covers off her body to reveal a pair of blue jeans and yellow T-shirt, "I am awake and feel fine."

"Really," asked Harry. "You look rather fatigued. You're very pale. Are you sure-"

"Trust me when I say this, Harry" began Hermione, "I'm...I'm fine." She smiled weakly. Swinging her legs over to her left, she nearly hit Severus. He eyed her curiously. Hermione caught his gaze. "What?"

"What were you doing in my storage closet?"

"Severus," said Dumbledore, "I don't think-"

"No," said Hermione, "he has a right to know. All of you have a right to know actually." She paused. "I was looking for an Essence of Rapture potion." She hoped off the bed.

"And you thought you'd just take one?"

"In a matter of speaking." She walked past him. "I was, of course, going to return it, but well...I didn't even find it. And I do plan to replace the phials I broke by the way." Severus looked dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you just ask me for it?" Hermione turned to face him.

"Because you are the type of individual who has to know everything. You wouldn't give what I wanted until I told you why." Severus said nothing, for what she said was true. He was nosy.

"Hermione," began Albus, "anyone would ask you what you wanted an Essence of Rapture potion for, even the clerk who may have sold it to you. It's a very powerful potion. And very rare to get your hands on might I add."

"I know," said Hermione simply.

"Well," said Severus.

"Well what?"

"What do you want it for?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"It never fails," she said through giggles. She sighed. "I want it for a spell, Severus."

"What kind of spell," asked Dumbledore.

"A spell for answers." She paused. "Though, I don't expect to get it now. I mean I did try to steal-"

"I'll give it to you," came Severus' voice. Hermione raised her brow.

"You...you will? Even after I tried to take it."

"Obviously you want these answers very badly," he said.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I do."

"Well, then," Severus said, "shall we?"

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	15. Ch 15: Meet Me Tonight

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to iloveseverussnape, LadySnapey, Joani-the-unique-being, PiperLeoEternally, Carmel12373, TheWolfInTheShadows, GerryPhanatic, Sesshy-chanlova4eva, and WickedPunk-Angel for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: _Meet Me Tonight_**

Slowly opening the storage door, Severus cleared the remnants of the smoke away with his hand from Hermione's earlier adventure. The sealed closet still contained clouds of mist. It wasn't uncommon. He stepped into the small room, while Hermione waited outside. Being in there, with him, alone, was the last thing she wanted to do. Plus, she didn't want to break anything else.

Within seconds, Severus returned with a phial of Essence of Rapture. The potion was a bright pink. It nearly glowed. _How could I have missed that_, she thought.

Instead of handing the phial to her, Severus reached down and grasped her hand. He brought it up and placed the bottle within it and closed her fingers around it. He lightly pulled her against him, making Hermione move a couple steps forward. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

Hermione unconsciously closed her eyes while Severus lowered his lips to her ear and said, "Try not to drop it this time."

She inhaled his words and opened her eyes. They were twinkling. _This can't be happening_, she thought desperately.

"I should...I have...I have to go," she finally managed. Pulling away from him, Severus urgently pulled her back. No words were necessary, yet he spoke anyway.

"You know I have to ask you," he said. Hermione swallowed, pulling away from him. This time Severus did not pull her back.

_What on earth does he want to ask me now! Can't he see I'm completely loosing it!_

"I'm not telling you-"

"I ask you to be careful," he said suddenly, cutting her off. Hermione tilted her head to the side. "Don't kill yourself."

She laughed. "I highly doubt that will happen from this," she held up the phial, "small potion."

"It is small in size, but is very high in potency," he said. "Haven't you learned anything from me?"

"Are you saying I'm stupid," Hermione asked, a little insulted.

"Well, if the shoe fits..." He stopped when he saw Hermione place her hands on her hips. "No, you're not stupid. You are a very intelligent witch." Hermione cracked a small smile. "But you are, however, a very foolish witch. One, who used to think about the consequences before she acted." Hermione began to stare at the wall, unable to look at him anymore. "Where is that witch?"

"She's gone," Hermione said without hesitation. "She's gone and she's not coming back. Or at least she won't, not until her questions are answered." Hermione met Severus' gaze. "This potion is going to help me find those answers, Severus."

"You are playing with a very strong elixir, Hermione. Do not under estimate it's power."

"You speak as though three droplets will take control of an innocent being."

"With an elixir of this magnitude," began Severus, "one drop is enough to command the strongest of mortals."

"Really," said Hermione, unconvinced. "And what would a single drop do to us mortals?" Severus took a step forward.

"It is the Essence of Rapture," he said. "It's effects are in its name. It's...rapturous."

"Rapturous," she asked. She laughed. "How rapturous?"

"Very." She frowned. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"If you were me and I were you," she began, "would you believe those ridiculous words that feel from my lips?" He raised an eyebrow, closing the distance between them, pulling her fully against him. Hermione had no time to protest.

"If I were you," he whispered, his voice dangerously low, "I'd ask for a demonstration." This time Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"A demonstration?" Severus nodded. "You can't be serious. You're unbelievable. I'm not going to-"

"Do I detect a hint of fear," he asked. She said nothing. "A priceless moment indeed."

"I'm not afraid of you," she said, finally finding her voice.

"And yet you tremble," he countered, his head descending slightly lower, his eyes drinking in the color of her rosy lips. "Are you cold, perhaps?"

"Don't be silly," she said, watching him move more and more closer. "It's only October..."

Placing his hands on her cheeks, Severus wasted no time. He kissed her. And Hermione gave in, closing her eyes. Her knees buckled and she melted. She really and truly melted. No potion could cause that. But just as soon as it happened, it was over.

Her eyes still shut, Hermione could feel his breath upon her lips and he breathed ever so softly, "Open your eyes."

She obeyed and surprising herself, she said, "You cannot keep kissing me."

Just to prove her wrong, Severus kissed her again. And again, she liquefied from his touch. It was so soft, so warm, and so tempting. Hermione sighed against his lips. That only encouraged him. He twirled her around, so her back faced the stone wall. He lightly pushed her towards it, but then stopped.

Hearing a small crowd of students off in the distance, Severus knew their moment, though very small was over. He quickly broke the kiss. Hermione's lips were red and her cheeks were flushed.

Severus absentmindedly licked his lips before he said, "Meet me tonight."

Had she heard him right? Her eyes lit with confusion. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I want you to meet me tonight. In the library," he added.

"In the library?"

"Yes. It's the place in the castle with hundreds of books and novels. I think you know it well."

"I do..."

"Good," he said. "I will expect you there at 10 o'clock. And not a moment later."

The group of students Severus heard earlier were just now coming around the corner. And without a word, Severus took his leave. Hermione said nothing, unsure of how to answer. A part of her wanted nothing more than to meet him in the library. But her other half, her more practical half, was screaming no. By the time Hermione found her voice, Severus was gone.

A small girl from the house of Ravenclaw stopped by her side and asked, "Are you all right Professor Granger?"

_I often wonder myself_, she thought, watching Severus' retreating back. Hermione then looked down at the blonde headed girl and smiled. "I'm fine, Miss Comet, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my dear. Now run along with your friends." The second year did not hesitate and caught up with her group of companions in no time. Hermione shook away her most recent events and began to walk towards the green house.

"And now to find a red rose..."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	16. Ch 16: Cauldron Boil & Bubble

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to Joani-the-unique-being, iloveseverussnape, PiperLeoEternally, snapedreamer, rinny08, GerryPhanatic, LadySnapey, WickedPunk-Angel, TheWolfInTheShadows, and Leology for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN: _Cauldron Boil & Bubble_**

Hermione's cauldron boiled and bubbled. Finding the red rose was no problem. Luckily, the green house was filled with them. It was a bit odd finding them in the mid of October, but she didn't question it. Though she did dispute the purpose of it's thorns when they pricked her fingers.

Following the instruction carefully, Hermione added every drop of the Essence of Rapture potion. She emptied the pink liquid from the phial completely. Letting that boil for ten minutes exactly, adding the red rose petal by petal was the next step.

With the petals added, she then broke the dark green stem in half (as the instructions read) and used the green sticks to stir the contents counter-clock wise. Only 30 seconds was the desired time for mixing.

Removing the stem, Hermione watched as the pink liquid quickly turned a deep red, which soon became transparent. The brew calmed and small puffs of mist began to float from the cauldron.

It was time to say the incantation. Quickly walking over to her bedroom door, Hermione made sure it was locked. She didn't want any interruptions. Practically running back over to her cauldron, Hermione took a seat on the floor in front of it. She snatched up the spell book, cleared her throat, and began to read the spell that would bring her Cupid.

"The Angel of Emotion in which I seek, will come to me once I speak, the plane of peace, harmony, or love, I call the angel I wish from the worlds above. On clouds they sit, pure and golden, awaiting the call of those most knowing. Inhale the breaths the potion spews, come to me, the angel I choose."

Before her very eyes the cauldron began to boil, rapidly. The once clear liquid changed in color again. This time the brew turned a bright yellow, almost as bright as the sun. Hermione's eyes could barely hold the sight before her. Along with the color, the consistence changed as well. The cauldron now held a sticky, bubbling mass of goo. It reminded her of tomato sauce, though the color was wrong of course. It promptly reached the rim of the cauldron and began to boil over, coating the floor. Hermione quickly stood, moving a few steps back.

She furrowed her brow and said, "I hope I did this right..."

* * *

Cupid stood tall, despite the fact that he was chained by the wrists. The shackles pinched his skin every time he moved in his small attempts to break free. He had been bound for days, at least four if his memory served him correctly. 

No food. No water. Not that an angel required such things, still, Cupid was very weak. He could feel his wings wilt. His halo was darkening. Cupid's spirit was fading.

The door to the dungeon in which he waited finally opened, revealing a man with long blonde hair.

_Lucius Malfoy_, the angel said to himself. Cupid remembered him well. Lucius was not all bad, at least not in his heart. Cupid remembered the day this Death Eater fell in love. It was one of his many assignments. Unfortunately, falling in love was not apart of Lucius' future and it was Cupid's job to make sure he didn't. It wasn't pleasant to prevent such a thing, but it was necessary. Long story short, Lucius lost all ability to love.

Stepping to him, Lucius removed his wand from his walking stick and brought the tip underneath the angel's chin. He furrowed his brow.

"I still don't understand why the Dark Lord keeps you alive." He cocked his head to the side. "I would have killed you hours ago."

"That's why he is the Dark Lord and you are not," countered Cupid.

Lucius smirked. "It would be wise not to insult me," he said through clenched teeth, while pushing his wand hard against his neck. "All I have to do is clip your wings and your pathetic existence is over."

"Clip them if you must, Lucius," said Cupid, not threatened by his words, "but can you face the wrath of your Lord?"

Lucius swallowed. Cupid knew he would not have the courage to face Voldemort head on. "He is the _only_ reason you still breath." He paused and placed his wand back in his cane. Lucius began to pace. "Thanks to your body, Voldemort has formed a small friendship with the mudblood. I'm sure you know all about her," he said, stopping to look at him.

Cupid knew of their meeting. Though it was not he himself who spoke to her, Cupid heard everything. And in turn, he was sure Voldemort knew everything. All the secrets had been revealed. Very soon the young sorceress would know. The years of silence were over.

"Still calling her a mudblood, Lucius," asked Cupid. "She is so much more."

"Yes," hissed Lucius. "She is an Ancient, of that I am aware. It finally starts to make sense I suppose. Her intelligence, her beauty, her power..."

"It's who she is," finished Cupid. He wanted to say something else but became distracted. He heard a light voice in his head.

_Someone's calling me_, he thought. _But who?_ He heard it once more.

"She is a nuisance," said Lucius. "She always has been, along with that Potter. He's beyond irritating. No doubt he's already got involved..."

As Lucius continued to speak, the voice in Cupid's head became clearer, stronger. _Come to me, the angel I choose_, was what the utterance said. The speech was soft and sweet, that of a woman. It was high and graceful. _Her..._

A sprout of hope glistened in his eyes, but then faded. Cupid couldn't escape. The walls were magically sealed, no one could get in or out. But before he knew it, Cupid could feel something pulling on his hands, an invisible source of some kind.

Lucius heard the shackling chains ring in his ears. He quickly turned around and his eyes met darkness, the chains hanging on the wall, no wrist in them. Cupid was gone.

"But how..." Taking a giant step forward, he curse out loud, then burst out of the room in a raging furry.

* * *

"What did I miss?" Hermione tossed the book on her bed. She sat precariously on the edge trying to contemplate what exactly went wrong. _I don't understand it..._ She had done everything right. She stirred, brewed and boiled. She poured, sprinkled, and chanted. 

"It figures," she said. "Anything that could remotely help me wouldn't even show signs of working." She sighed, looking at the yellow goo on the floor. "Look at this mess! Now I have this to tend with!" She fell back upon her bed, with her eyes tightly shut.

POP, POP, POP!

Hermione returned to her sitting position at the sounds that suddenly filled her ears. It was the potion. The gummy substance on the floor began to bubble relentlessly.

POP, POP, POP!

Hermione took her feet off the floor as she saw the mixture beginning to fan out from the cauldron. Watching the brew closely, she pulled herself up so she was sitting on her knees.

The cauldron was now empty.

POP, POP, POP!

Right before her eyes, the compound began to come together, meeting in front of the cauldron. Still bubbling profusely, it began to stretch upward, hardening from the bottom. A great light then emitted into the bedroom, blinding Hermione, causing her to place her hands over her eyes. When the brightness finally died down, she removed her hands and couldn't believe her eyes. Hermione was transfixed.

"Bloody hell, it worked..."

"Milady," was the angel reply, along with a graceful bow. Walking to her more than surprise form, Cupid gently grasped her hand and lightly kissed it. "I am forever in your debt."

"Yeah," she said slowly, not understanding his words entirely. She really didn't care at this point. _He seems different_, she said to herself. Hermione shook away the thought. "What the hell took you so long?" Cupid opened his mouth to speak but Hermione cut him off. "I mean you said we'd be in touch. What type of angel doesn't keep his promises?"

"I never made that promise, Milady," he said softly.

"Okay, now you're just making me angry," she said annoyed standing from her bed.

"You misunderstand, Milady-"

"Why do you keep calling me that," she asked, her brow furrowed.

"It is how I address all my superiors, Milady," he said simply. "Except for the men, of course."

"Superior? I'm not you're superior-"

"Please forgive my interruption, Milady, but you are." It was obvious to Cupid that Hermione did not know who she was. The word confused was stamped across her forehead. "It is time you know the truth."

"The truth," questioned Hermione.

"Yes," said Cupid. "Milady, you have been deceived..."

Hermione couldn't help but to return to her seat on the bed while Cupid began his story.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	17. Ch 17: A Question Of Believing

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**A/N:** I plan to update my story at least once a week. Maybe two or three times, depending on how busy I am.

Thank you to snapedreamer, PiperLeoEternally, iloveseverussnape, Leology, Joan-the-unique-being, Lady Snapey, PyroSlytherin, rinny08, GerryPhanatic, and galilea for your reviews.

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: _A Question Of Believing_**

"WHAT!"

Lucius cringed at the sound of Voldemort's voice.

_Who knew a shadow could produce such vibrations_, he carelessly thought.

"It would be wise not to muse in my presence, Lucius," said Voldemort, his shadow moving behind the Death Eater. Lucius bowed his apologies. He knew telling his lord and master that Cupid escaped wouldn't be easy...but what other choice did he have?

"Tell me," asked Voldemort, his voice low, filled with venom and steadily rising, "how is it that a shackled angel disappeared from the DUNGEONS!"

"My Lord, it is completely unfortunate-"

"I care not of how unfortunate it may be," Voldemort roared. "This was not suppose to happen! I had an itinerary for that damn seraph! There was a specific course which had to be taken! AND NOW HE IS GONE! How did he escape!"

Lucius swallowed. "I...I do not know, My Lord."

"Of course you don't, Lucius," hissed the Dark Lord. "You're a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater! I don't know why I waste my time with you!" Lucius was thoroughly livid, but he said nothing of his feelings.

"My Lord," began Lucius, trying his best to bite his tongue, "I promise you I will find him."

"That you will," he said, his voice calmer than before. "And when you do, I want you to clip his wings."

"My Lord, I thought you wanted him alive-"

"When he was within my grasp, yes," snapped Voldemort, "I wanted him breathing!" The Dark Lord paused. "But now, I know not where he is. He's a bigger threat to me than you could ever imagine, Lucius. When he was here, I could contain him...contain his knowledge..."

"Knowledge," questioned Lucius.

"Now that he is free he will find the witch." Lucius had a sudden thought. "And, he will tell the witch. Everything."

"My Lord?"

"What," Voldemort asked, tired of his presence. As his silhouette floated along the wall, Lucius asked his question, his eyes following it's path.

"What if the witch summoned him?"

"The dungeon was magically sealed, Lucius. No spell could have penetrated it."

"Not from an ordinary witch, no." Voldemort stopped. Lucius cracked a small smile. "Ms. Granger isn't so ordinary, My Lord. She is...special. You said so yourself, sir."

"I'd raise my eyebrow, but I don't have one," quirked Voldemort. "That's the most intelligent thing you've said all day, Lucius. Believe me when I say I'm impressed." Voldemort raised his hand to his chin and tapped it lightly. "She is as you said 'special'. She would have the strength. There is no doubt about that."

"But does she know she has the strength, My Lord?"

"Not until the angel opens his mouth," said Voldemort, "which means, our time is limited. If the witch did indeed conjure Cupid, then he would have already told her the situation."

"But we can't be sure it was truly her that summoned him."

"The entire predicament raises many questions, Lucius. However, the only one that makes any sense is the one where certainty is lacking."

"Do you still wish the angel dead, My Lord," asked Lucius.

"No."

"No?"

"No," said Voldemort again, this time a small smile graced his darkened face. "At least not yet." He paused. "I think it will be more entertaining when the witch gets her fill. Cupid will give her the answers she seeks, after all that is why she summoned him no doubt."

"Why would you want her to know," asked Lucius, confused. "Wouldn't that prove to be a great disadvantage?"

"I consider it level playing field." Voldemort saw Lucius' expression. "I may be the Dark Lord, Lucius, but I have always believed in the concepts of a fair fight."

"Even with Potter, My Lord," asked Lucius raising his brow.

"That was a completely different situation."

"You know of course," began Lucius, "Potter will get involved."

"I know," said Voldemort. "I have already sensed his presence. It's a shame we are no longer connected by his scar. Perhaps then I could have a location on the girl."

"You marked her, My Lord," said Lucius. "I assumed-"

"Nevertheless, she is very difficult to position. The magic within her shields her from my eyes. The only reason I found her the first time was because of Cupid. He is some how connected to her."

"What about Severus," asked Lucius having another idea.

"What about him?"

"He carries your mark. He-"

"Should be able to locate," finished Voldemort. "I can pin-point Severus with just a snap of my fingers!" Voldemort pondered for a moment. "He loves her. He is more than likely stalking her through the shadows..."

"You find him, you find her, My Lord."

"Perhaps I should yell at you more often, Lucius," came Voldemort's voice at last. "You've never been this useful before."

"Thank you, My Lord," said Lucius, gracefully bowing his head.

* * *

Hermione's head was spinning. Was all this actually true? She remain rooted to the bed as she spoke. 

"This is preposterous," she said interrupting Cupid's tale. "You don't actually expect me to believe this, do you?"

"I was hoping..." replied Cupid, a smile on his face.

"How unrealistic can a person be," she asked herself. "It's bad enough I'm still trying to cope with the fact that the first time I met you, it wasn't even you." She hopped off the foot of the bed and began to pace. "And the scary thing is, I don't know if you're telling me the truth now." Hermione look at the angel. "I mean, what is to stop me from believing that it is not Voldemort's spirit which lies in you? How do I know you're not lying to me now?"

Cupid shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing is certain, Milady," he answered softly. "The only thing I can ask of you is to trust me."

"That's asking way too much," she replied as she began to pace the path before her once more. Cupid cleared his throat.

"There is more." Hermione stopped.

"More," she asked turning to face him. "You just told me you were captured by the Dark Lord, as well as having the pleasure of being possessed by him. What more could there possibly be?"

Cupid could see Hermione was clearly irritated by his presence. The truth wasn't exactly helping. And yet he knew it was the only way she could truly understand. Taking a breath, he prepared himself for the final blow.

"Why did you summon me, Milady?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at the angel's constant use of the title. "I'm at a very confused point in my life. I've known these people for years. I've grown to care for them all..."

"But?"

"...but, I have regrettable discovered they are lying to me." She vigorously rubbed her eyes. "That morning I unexpectedly met you...well, not you obviously...he, Voldemort said things to me. Things I was stupid enough to believe." She shook her head for being so foolish. "I summoned you to get the answers no one else would give me." Hermione turned away from the angel, looking towards the window.

"Do you believe me to be Cupid or Voldemort?"

"Does it really matter at this point," she asked, her gaze still fixed upon the window.

Raising an eyebrow, Cupid asked, "What if I could give you the answers you seek?" Hermione quickly turned. He took a step forward. "What if I could tell you the secret that has been kept from you your entire life?" He took another step. "Would I be Cupid or Voldemort?"

"I'm almost positive that because Voldemort has already been inside your body," she began, "that he has also had the pleasure of probing your thoughts as well. Considering that fact, the Dark Lord would know, would he not?" Cupid nodded. "Then of course, there is the question of believing you to be Cupid. I'd be a fool to go out on such a limb. I'd be a fool to trust you." She paused for a moment, her gaze still upon him. "However, your offer is more than tempting, and my time is limited."

"Is that a yes, Milady?"

"That depends," said Hermione. "How useful is this information to me?"

Cupid was getting tired. He was getting _extremely_ tired of her game...so, he just said it.

"You're an Ancient."

"What," asked Hermione, laughing slightly.

"Milady, you are hardly muggle born."

"Excuse me-"

"You are the daughter of the two most powerful beings to every walk the clouds above," interrupted Cupid, not letting her get a word in. He was determined to finish. "Your mother is the mighty being of Grace, while your father has the power Wisdom."

Cupid continued to gaze at the more than stunned Hermione Granger. Hermione, on the other hand, had enough. She was through listening to this ridiculous...whatever it was, she was finished. He had insulted her parents long enough.

Walking up to him, she said, "I thought the lunatics resided in Hell once they passed."

"Grace and Wisdom. Very powerful elements, you know? I wonder," he said, "just how powerful they are?"

"You're mad," she said softly, almost a whisper.

"I can assure you," he whispered back, "I'm quite sane."

"This is a load of rubbish," she said, completely outraged. "You have no right to say such things about my parents!"

"Milady," began Cupid, "I would never insult your muggle mother and father. And nor would your birth parents. On the contrary," he said, "we would be more than obliged to thank them."

"Thank them?"

"Yes, Milady. They have done an excellent job of raising you. Far nicer than we had hoped actually."

"And who is we," asked Hermione, her arms crossed over her chest.

Cupid sighed. "Have you been listening to nothing? Your parents, Milady, your parents."

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh. "My parents are not Ancients."

"I can assure you they are."

"Well, you need to go assure someone else," she said as she walked over to the bedroom door. Opening it slowly, she didn't even notice anyone in the doorway. "Now, if you please..."

"Hello Severus," said Cupid suddenly. Hermione furrowed her brow, then caught Cupid's gaze. She looked in her doorway and sure enough, clear as day, there her was. Her heart couldn't help but flutter as she remember their last kiss...and his more than desirableoffer. "I was wondering when you would enter the picture."

Severus was utterly confused. Who was this man in Hermione's room? Why did she look so upset?

"Oh no," came Hermione's voice. "You're not going to pump his head full of ridiculous information."

"Did I miss something," asked Severus.

"No," replied Hermione. "In fact," she began as she grabbed Cupid's arm, pulling him towards the exit, "he was just leaving."

"But Milady," he protested, "we have just begun..." Without hesitation, Hermione pushed him outside. Straightening his clothes he said, "For a daughter of Grace, you are very rude."

Any other time Hermione would have argued against that fact. But she thought it better to let the angel win this round. With a small smile she said, "You're absolutely right." And she slammed the door in his face.

Cupid nearly got his nose remodeled.

"That wasn't suppose to happen," he said to the mahogany door.

_Nothing is easy Cupid_, came a soft feminine voice in his head.

"You could have at least told me what I was up against," Cupid answered. "She is after all your daughter." Turning around Cupid was met with a bright light. And within seconds, he heard the Ancient of Grace's laughter. "She doesn't believe me, you know?"

The light faded and an ancient of beauty stood before him in a flowing white gown with sliver embellishments around the trim. Her complexion was fair and cheeks were rosy, while her skin held the texture of silk. The ancient's hair was golden brown and her deep green eyes flashed with amusement at Cupid's comment.

"Did you honestly expect her to consider such a belief, Cupid?"

"I suppose not," he replied.

"Nevertheless," she said stepping forward, "you must convince her. And you must be careful, Cupid. You have already been possessed once by the one who is trying to destroy us. I hope it will not happen again."

"Remind me once more why I'm doing this?"

"If I recall correctly," she said softly, "you offered your services."

"I could tell her a million times..."

"You must tell her again."

"I know," he said. "I can't do it know, however." Grace furrowed her brow.

"Why not?"

"Because she's not alone." The Ancient still didn't seem to understand. "She is more than likely speaking with Severus. He is in there now," he said pointing to the closed door.

"Severus Snape," she asked. Cupid nodded. "Not the..."

"The Death Eater, yes," replied Cupid. "But do not fear, Milady. He will not hurt her. I can guarantee her safety." Grace didn't believe him. "He loves her."

"What?"

"He loves her," Cupid repeated. "And-"

"Does she know?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," he said happily. "Severus told her himself...well, more like he showed her." Cupid paused. "He kissed her...in the library...more than once."

"And you allow this!"

"I cannot stop love, Milady."

"That is a lie and you know it!" It was a lie. He had stopped love from flourishing once before. "This cannot happen!"

"You would deny your daughter love?"

"I do not deny her love," she smirked. "I simply deny her the Death Eater. All of her life she has had to flee from them, fear them. And now one has the audacity to love her? NO! It shall not be!"

Cupid suddenly heard the door knob jingling from behind him. Hermione had heard her mother's abrupt outburst. As the door quickly opened, the Ancient of Grace and Angel of Love disappeared to the clouds, to discuss more of this 'love' between a Death Eater and Ancient. And so, Hermione's eyes met nothing but the wall opposite her door.

"Now I'm hearing things," she whispered. Closing the door, she instantly felt eyes upon her back...Severus. She quickly turned.

"What? And why are you here anyway?" _Your presence is disturbing._

"Who was that," asked Severus getting straight to the point, ignoring her questions.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me that."

"Well?"

She sighed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Severus."

"Try me," said Severus, following her with his eyes as she walked over to the bed and sat down. Hermione met his gaze before she answered. She was debating. Lie or tell the truth.

"Cupid." The truth just slipped out. Severus raised a mocking eyebrow. "See, I knew you wouldn't believe me," she yelled standing from the bed.

"I didn't say that," he replied quickly.

"Your eyes say enough!"

"I'm just a little...surprised."

"Oh..." Hermione calmed her voice.

"Cupid?" She nodded. "Why Cupid?"

Hermione was at another cross road. Lie or tell the truth. Does she make the mistake of telling him that the first time she met Cupid it was in reality Voldemort? Does she tell him that the real Cupid explained that she was an Ancient? Does she tell him she is scared and confused? Does she tell him he looks so good in black? _Stay on topic_, she said to herself. Severus could see that she was having trouble with the question. Her struggle was obvious.

"Did you get your answers," he asked instead.

Hermione laughed softly. "Actually, I'm more confused than ever." She took a step toward him. "I mean, I got answers to my questions, but...I'm not so sure I can accept them."

"You know when solving a problem, two heads are always better than one."

"Severus, I'm not telling you anything." Walking away from him, she made her way to the door.

"Where are you going," he yelled to her as she exited her room.

"I have to speak with Dumbledore," she yelled back. Severus quickly reached her. She continued to walk down the corridor as he spoke.

"You can talk to Dumbledore but you can't talk to me." Hermione turned to face him.

"Did you want to come along," she asked sarcastically. "You'll more than likely show up in the office no less, so you can stop the jealousy, Severus. It's not very attractive."

"I'm only trying to help-"

"If you want to help then act civil," she protested. "Try being respectful and mannerly. And _don't_ turn into my shadow. I don't need you following me all the time. It's pointless." Severus said nothing as Hermione turned on her heel, not looking back at him as she strolled down the hall. He went the opposite direction.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


	18. Ch 18: The Oracles Part One

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Allow me to apologize for my overly awaited update! I had never expected this to happen and I am extremely sorry. I hope all my readers will forgive me and I eagerly await your reviews.

Thank you to everyone who took the time out to give me feedback and insight for this fic. I appreciate it more than you know.

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: _The Oracles - Part One_**

Cupid and the Ancients had been bickering nonstop. This recent event of love between an Ancient and a Death Eater was the only topic of conversation. It was the only one worth discussing at the moment. The heavens rumbled with their voices. Both Grace and Wisdom took part in the matter, along with Cupid.

The three beings brought this feud to the Oracles.

And on the steps of marble, past all the clouds and spectrums of light, they waited for an answer. In front of them stood three stone carvings. All resembled great mortals of the ages…well, all with the exception of one.

"The Great Oracles will know what to do," came the rumble of Wisdom, revered as the smartest Ancient of them all.

Cupid couldn't help but roll his eyes. "This is pointless," said the angel. "The Oracles have more important things to concern themselves with-"

"Nonsense," said Grace lightly. "They will be more than willing to offer their guidance in this matter." Cupid sighed.

"How many times must I say this? This is not your life to change," began Cupid, as started to pace. Though he would have liked to continue he was interrupted by the arrival of the Oracles.

The light was piercing. And the gust of wind wasn't helping either. The stone structures began to crack and crumble before their very eyes. Faces of rock and dirt quickly became that of flesh and blood.

Merlin the Magician stood proud and tall in the center of the group, his robes just as white as his beard. On his left, the great Robin Hood of Loxley remained, bow and arrow ready in his hand. And on Merlin's right stood the maiden Joan of Arc, clad in the finest of amour with the strength of her people in her heart. The characters of justice, bravery, and honor had been awakened from their slumber.

"The Oracles," slowly whispered Cupid lowering his head to his superiors. The Ancients did the same. Lifting their heads, no words were spoken. The two Ancients held their ground as the angel did his best not to falter.

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**

I know, I know, its a little silly having Merlin, Robin Hood, and Joan of Arc as the great and powerful Oracles, but you can't say I didn't try. My muse has disappeared on me. I wanted to give you guys something, even if it was just a small piece of the pie. I am eagerly awaiting your thoughts!


	19. Ch 19: The Oracles Part Two

**SUMMARY: **Severus Snape has fallen in love with Hermione Granger. How will Hermione react when she discovers the key to his heart is in her hands? Will she except it? And to make matters worse, a great shadow threatens Hogwarts. The school of witch craft and wizardry will play host to another battle, and two emotions will be caught in the middle.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**PAIRINGS: **Hermione Granger/Severus Snape; Romance/Drama; Rated M

Next chapter! Hope you guys like it...

* * *

**CHAPTER NINETEEN: _The Oracles - Part Two_**

Cupid felt his stomach turn. He didn't like being in the presence of the Oracles. He was not worthy to breath the same air as them. They were great people. Far better then him. Grace and Wisdom, on the other hand, didn't seem to mind.

"Please," began Merlin, "tell me this is a matter of grave importance."

Grace took it upon herself to speak first. "Milord Merlin," she began, "it is very simple-"

"And yet you seek our guidance," came the beautiful, calm voice of Joan.

"If it is so easy," began the Nobleman of Loxley, "then why, pray tell, are you three here?"

"Because they are complete fools," sounded Cupid at last, his voice was higher than usual. "They want me to deny their daughter the gift of love and happiness!"

"A Death Eater does not love so easily, Cupid," roared Wisdom, his voice rumbling low in his throat. "They are fowl creatures!

"They care for no one but themselves," screamed Grace.

"If you knew the one in question you would not be so quick to believe everything you hear," replied Cupid just as heated.

"Enough," roared Merlin, voice echoing in the distance. "One more word," he began, "and I will personally end you. All of you." He took a single step. "I was once a great wizard you know. I was the person everyone seemed to swarm to when trouble became too much." Merlin lightly chuckled. "I suppose old habits die hard."

"Milord," began a very nervous Grace, "our daughter desperately needs your help."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Does she need my help, Grace," he said, "or do _you_ need my help?" The Ancient bowed her head and said nothing. "I do not concern myself with the idle whims of love and happiness. That is not my job. Nor is it Joan's or Robin's. If I'm not mistaken there is a perfectly capable being in our presence that is fully qualified to take care of such things. Am I wrong, Cupid?"

The angel swallowed. "No, Milord, but-"

"Then do your job," said Merlin bluntly. "Fix it so everyone is happy." Cupid was confused.

"Milord, perhaps you don't understand the situation-"

"I comprehend the problem very well, Cupid," he said. "Simply put, your are afraid."

"What?"

"You fear what Wisdom and Grace will do to you if you do not grant their request."

"Request," repeated Cupid, "I think demand is a better play on words."

"Demand or not," began Merlin again, "you are not as brave as you seem." Cupid was instantly insulted. "However, it is not your job to be courageous. You are the Angel of Love. Why? Because we oracles made you such those many years ago. And you two," he breathed softly, as he directed his gaze towards Grace and Wisdom, "are Ancients only because we made it so. Do not take our gifts for granted, for we can just as easily make them disappear."

Merlin then made his way, very slowly over the tall post located at the bottom of the marble steps. And with a wave of his hand, a crystal ball of swirling colors appeared out of thin air. Picking it up, he spoke again.

"You three are of great consequence. Far more great than we," said Merlin gesturing over his shoulder at Joan and Robin. Cupid, Wisdom, and Grace instantly protested.

"Milord," stated Grace quickly, "we could never be of a greater importance than thou-" She stopped speaking at Merlin's raised hand.

"Do not protest your own fate, my dear," he said simply. "She," Merlin began as he raised his hand over the orb," is the reason for your connection."

Everyone gazed in the crystal ball as if entranced by the vision. It was Hermione. It only showed her face. The old muggle saying was true. A picture is worth a thousand words. Cupid could see every emotion her mind held. Her eyes spoke to him. She was confused, worried, scared. _Probably because of me_, he thought.

"Does anyone want to venture a guess as to where she is going," Robin asked suddenly. No one gave an answer. "She is on her way to see Albus Dumbledore."

"Unfortunately, she isn't in the mood for lemon drops," quirked Merlin. A small laugh escaped Joan's lips.

The nobleman ignored them both and continued. "She is planning to run him down with questions." Cupid felt a pang of relief.

_Perhaps she will believe Dumbledore_, thought Cupid.

"Do not be so quick to jump to conclusions, my angel," said Joan, all her laughter from before gone. "Albus will not answer her questions. He cannot answer them. Despite his constant protests at the time, we made him swear an oath to us never to reveal her true identity."

"And what happens if he breaks it," asked Wisdom, suddenly curious.

"He won't break it," replied Joan.

"What if," Wisdom asked again.

The female Oracle sighed heavily. She hesitated for a moment. "If he should break it…" She paused.

"Yes," said Grace, pressing Joan on.

"Hermione will die," said Cupid. "She will die, won't she?"

"Very good, Cupid," said Merlin. "Yes, if Dumbledore were to reveal the secret to her, your daughter would die that very moment."

"Are you mad," screamed Grace, lunging forward, prepared to attack. As her husband tried to hold her back, she continued, "How dare you play with our daughters life!"

"We know the consequence was very high, but we had to be sure the plan would stay in tact."

"What plan," asked Wisdom, trying his best to keep his voice calm. He felt like taking down all three Oracles. Luckily he had more self-control than his wife.

"Cupid is the first step," said Joan.

"Me, Milady?"

"Yes," she said smiling. "Your first attempt was not so successful?"

Cupid shook his head. "No, it wasn't. She actually slammed the door in my face."

"You must try again," said Merlin.

Like the other Oracles, Joan was given the gift of foresight. She could see inside Cupid's head. He was very uncomfortable. He felt as though he had failed. He felt like he failed Hermione. He wasn't able to convince her. He couldn't do his job. Joan furrowed her brow.

"What do you see," asked Robin.

Instead of answering him, she brought her attention back to the angel. "Merlin, may I propose something?"

"This is not our problem Joan."

"True enough," she replied, "however, I think it best we interfere this one last time." She smiled and waited for his answer.

"That will not change my mind, Joan," said Merlin. Her smile didn't fade. He sighed. "You do realize if we get involved, its just going to make things more complicated. And I am not willing to make matters worse." Joan's smile became a frown.

"But you don't even know my idea-"

"Do what you think is best for your charge, Cupid," said Merlin talking over Joan. "This gathering is over."

In a puff of smoke and lightening, the greatest wizard of them all turned back into the stone figure he once was before the meeting had begun. The maiden and the nobleman soon turned back into the figures of rock and dirt just as Merlin did, but not before Joan planted her idea in Cupids head.

Meanwhile Grace and Wisdom huffed and puffed.

"Well, they were no help," roared Wisdom.

"What are we to do now," asked Graced, more confused than ever.

Cupid smiled at their panic stricken faces. "We do what Joan wanted," the angel said simply, taking his leave.

"What are you talking about," asked Wisdom. "The Oracles specifically said they were not getting involved." Cupid stopped walking and turned back to face the Ancients.

"No, Merlin said they weren't getting involved. Joan, on the other hand, had a wonderful idea."

"Idea," repeated Grace. "Merlin would not even let her speak it."

"Speak it no," began Cupid, "but think it, yes." As he began his departure again, he smiled and said, "Grab your bags," he said. "We're going back."

* * *

**ALL REVIEWS WELCOMED**


End file.
